Mistakes We Made Alois x Hannah
by LeAlois
Summary: Alois looks into her eyes and is ensnared by her beauty. Alois never really noticed it until now. She runs her fingers through his hair and scratches at his back, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. He caresses her thighs and buries his face in her neck, hitting home base. Was this love? or was this pleasure? Hannah makes a mistake with him, a child. "It's okay, Hannah."-Le Alois
1. Only Fools Fall For You

December 20, 1889

Snow slowly fell from the heavens above, covering the Trancy property with snow. It was a beautiful sight, a winter wonderland for miles and miles around. The air was bitter and merciless.

Exhaling, Alois leaned back in his chair. He shivered and wrapped his arms around him, slowly rubbing his flesh. His sky blue orbs flicked up to the lone dark figure by the door.

After a moment he spoke. "Claude, I'm bored." He said flatly, watching his demon with a look of curiosity.

"Shall I retrieve your chess set?" Claude inquired in monotone as he pushed his glasses up om his nose bridge.

Alois paused. He did love chess. Maybe he could beat that Phantomhive brat if he was to practice enough. But he did not feel like mental exercise at the moment. Suddenly a smirk grew on his face and the inexplicable twinge of excitement lit up in his stomach.

"No, Claude. Infact, bring me that wench, Hannah." Alois sat up straight and unbuttoned his plum coat.

With a silent bow, Claude had left the room. Alois stood up and slipped the coat off. He cracked his knuckles and went over to the fireplace. Grabbing a box of matches, Alois lit it and tossed it into the awaiting coals and wood.

Suddenly the room seemed lighter.

"Ah. So much to do." Alois chuckled as he strolled back over to the desk. He opened the bottom drawer or his desk and set eyes on a horse whip.

...

Hannah had just received the news. Alois had requested her. For what, she had no clue. Deep down, Hannah was a bit scared.

What might he do this time? Would he burn her with the poker or would he put his hands on her?

Hannah solemnly wondered as she climbed the stairs.

Hannah rounded the corner and exhaled. She stood outside of his door.

He may just kill her this time, if he'd been reading up on his demonic biology.

Hannah inhaled and then exhaled. This was for Luka. This was for all the bad she'd done in her life.

Hannah gently knocked the door.

"Master? You called?" Hannah asked softly, pushing the door.

There was a pause

"Indeed I did. Come In Hannah." Alois answered in a low tone. Hannah pushed the door and entered, closing it behind her.

She curtsied before him and kept her head down, careful not to look at him.

Alois watched her from his perch on the desk. He let out a soft chuckle.

"You annoy me." He sighed. Alois stood from the desk and strolled over. He stood infront of her for second, staring at her.

She was taller than him.

Alois' hand shot out and grabbed a handful of Hannah's hair and yanked it. Hannah's knees buckled end she fell to the floor before him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hannah cried out. "I'm sorry I have aggravated you, Master!" Hannah kept her vision on the floor.

Alois was taken aback. She'd never said anything during their sessions.

'Have I broken her?' Alois thought to himself. She'd said sorry, in a pleading tone. As if she was scared. She was trembling at his feet. A smirk grew on his face, a gloat settling over his body.

"Oh?" Alois tightened his grasp and shoved her down. "Lick my boots, Bitch." He whispered in the most taunting tone.

Hannah leaned down to comply only to have him yank her back up. She gave a surprised gasp.

Alois let out a boyish giggle. "Oh Hannah, you think I'd let a piece of shit like you lick my thousand quid boots?" Alois rose his foot and kicked Hannah over, still holding her hair. Her neck was at a odd angle. She was choking.

Alois loved that look of fear on her face. That look of regret. That look of defeat.

He delivered another kick to her stomach and another and another and another. "You piece of shit! Get up! Get up!" He snapped, yanking her hair one good time. A clump of it came out. Alois carelessly tossed it aside.

Hannah slowly sat up, gathering herself. She then stood to her feet, disheveled and shaken. Sadness was clear on her face.

Alois walked over to the desk and grabbed the horse whip. "You see this?" He held it up. "We're going to play a game." Alois piped.

Hannah wanted to turn and run. Maybe he wouldn't chase her down and leave her be until tomorrow.

"Yes, Master." Hannah mumbled.

"Good. You're going to strip and I'm going to whip your backside up and down this room until I get tired." Alois flashed a smile. "That sound good?"

Hannah wasted no time. She abided by his orders and stripped herself naked. She stood still as he approached her.

Alois stopped a few feet from her. He looked her up and down, surveying her body. He wanted to map out where he wanted to bruise.

But he kept being pulled away from the thought by her body. It was beautiful. She had a perfect hourglass figure with perky large breast.

Alois became curious as his eyes slowly moved downward.

Curious about what was between her legs. He'd heard from older men, his cousin the Viscount. Women had galaxies between their legs, innocent and unexplored. Maybe Hannah had something different, she was different from other women, from looks to origin.

Without delay Alois rose the whip and brought it down upon her. Hannah let out a cry and shrunk away.

"Run! Run goddamit!" Alois screamed, settling her with endless lashes.

He didn't need to tell her twice, Hannah turned around and ran, away from him. Alois chased her, still hitting her with the horsewhip. Her skin was turning red now and swelling. Everywhere Hannah ran, he followed.

She dodged around the desk and Alois jumped over the desk.

She'd shoved a chair to show him down but he'd threw the chair at her.

Hannah cowered in the corner and Alois still was relentless.

Hannah got up from the corner and ran straight for the door. She pulled it open and fled. Alois came out not a second after. He wasn't out of breath in the slightest.

Hannah looked back at him, waving the whip like a madman as he advanced.

Hannah ducked the corner and ran into a random bedroom.

She closed the door and exhaled. She'd be safe for now.

Hannah walked away from the door and exhaled. She was in the guest room. Guest room 11.

The doorhandle turned and Alois came through. Hannah didn't have time to react. Alois tackled her and slammed her onto the bed, he sat on her abdomen and grabbed a pillow, holding it over Hannah's face.

"You pathetic bitch! You call yourself a demon?!" Alois laughed as he placed lashes wherever he saw fit.

Hannah moved her body, trying to avoid the lashes. She was well enough to throw him off of her and snap his neck.

But she couldn't bring herself to do that.

Alois was just lost, confused. He didn't deserve that.

It went on. Alois whipped and degraded her and she moved around, trying to evade the lashes.

Suddenly, he stopped. Alois snatched the pillow from her face and tossed it aside. Silent tears wet the side of her face.

This is what he wanted; to break her.

Alois leaned down, looking into her eyes. He caught a tear with his index and looked at it before flicking it away with disgust.

Alois smirked and leaned back, sitting up straight.

He surveyed her body. The swelling was healing. That's not what he'd wanted. He wanted something that would scar her forever.

Alois reached out and rested his hand on her breast. Then he slowly enclosed his hand around it and began to squeeze her. It was soft, really soft and sensitive.

Hannah whimpered but made no move to stop him.

Alois grabbed her other breast and began to squeeze it also.

He took his time, squeezing and rolling. He liked the way she whimpered.

Hannah bit her lip and closed her eyes. "M-Master." She whimpered.

Alois exhaled. "Shut up." He said flatly.

A boy his age was curious about a woman's body. He wanted to explore her body. Not poke and prod.

But he wanted to feel her body, get to know her body.

Alois squeezed Hannah's left breast and leaned down, enclosing his mouth around her teat. He knew what to do to get it hard, he swirled his tongue around her areola and nipple, feeling it pop to life.

Hannah didn't know how to feel. She'd experienced this before. This thing called sex. It was clear what he intended to do to her on that bed. But Hannah wasn't sure how to feel about it, about him.

Alois pulled back, staring at her hard nipple. He gave her breast one last squeeze before venturing yonder. Hannah didn't stop him, but she tensed up when he opened her legs. Alois paused a moment.

She didnt relax but she uttered a "It's okay." To him.

Alois continued pushing her legs apart. Hannah bent her legs and held her knees together, giving him a good enough view.

He stared in awe. She was completely hairless down there. It looked plump and innocent. It was atleast a shade or two darker than her skin tone.

He'd never seen a woman's body. This was the first and it got him excited. His shorts suddenly became a bit tighter as he felt his penis become stiff.

Alois did the next logical thing. He grabbed her knees and pulled them apart, revealing the whole thing. She had a patch of hair on her chastity. Leaning down between her legs, he opened his mouth and began to eat Hannah out.

He was an expert with his tongue, but this was all too new for him.

She was new to him.

Hannah didn't know how to react. Should she moan like she'd wanted to or keep quiet.

His tongue gently swirled around her clitorus then dipped down to her vaginal opening.

Hannah reached down and ran her fingers through his hair and let out a soft moan.

"Alois.."


	2. All We Know

When they'd finished the naughty adultery, the air smelled of sex and bodily fluids.

They couldn't possibly look each other in the eye. It was if they hadn't even known each otherm

Over the days, it was completely ignored.

Alois wouldn't even spare her a glance when he saw her or Hannah wouldn't even be in the same room as him.

It was obvious to everyone what had happened and what they were going through now.

December 23, 1889

Alois knocked the white king over with the black horse.

"Checkmate." Alois sighed, leaning back in his chair. He glanced around the empty parlor warily.

What was all this wealth if he had no one to share it with?

Alois was lonely. Even his demons wouldn't even keep him company.

Alois exhaled and saw the frost from his breath. Alois pulled the coat closer and let out a hiss, letting it fall loose again.

Now he'd remembered why it wasnt tight in the first place.

Hannah had left scratch marks all over his back, they closed up but it still hurt like hell.

Hannah.

He hadn't seen her the whole of yesterday or today. It was almost midday. Alois had no idea what she did on her sparetime.

He didn't care but he was still curious about her. After what they'd did, he didn't expect them to become buddy buddy, but atleast checking up on her wasn't too much.

He'd remembered it as if it was yesterday. The lewd things they did. The sloppy kisses they'd shared. The wondering hands, the breathy moans.

Alois exhaled and stood, pushing the chair back. He was going to look for her. To clear the air of course. He didn't really care about her at all, but he didn't want it to be awkward seeing she'd have to be here for as long as he lived.

Alois wandered out of the room and down the hallway. He'd wandered for a long time before he finally found the woman in the kitchen.

She was rolling dough for biscuits. Sweat on her brow and her nimble fingers covered in flour.

Alois lingered by the door, debating if he should walk away or say something.

'Might aswell.' He thought. Alois stepped into the room and walked over to the counter where she was, working her ass off.

"That looks fun." He commented.

Hannah didn't look at him, she'd known he was there from the moment he rounded the corner.

Hannah placed another piece of rounded dough on the pan and turned to making more.

Alois exhaled. He needed to get this over with. "Hannah." He said "We need to talk." He demanded.

Hannah paused and looked over at him.

She nodded.

"Of course." Hannah nodded. She knew what he wanted to chat about. It was inevitable.

"Shall we?" Alois asked, motioning to the table at the far end of the room.

They took a seat at the table, opposite of each other.

It was quiet. Snow floated down and clouded the windowsill. The kitchen was warm.

"So." Alois began "about what happened, the other day."

"What about it?" Hannah didn't make eye contact with him. She couldn't look him in the eye after that. It wasn't anything serious, but Hannah just couldn't look him in the eye. The relationship between them forbade her.

Alois exhaled. "Look, Hannah." He said flatly. "I just wanted to make sure you know what happened was out of line and I can assure you it won't happen again."

Hannah nodded slowly. "I didn't think I was special." She said hesitantly.

"Nice to know we agree." Alois cut in.

"And I know that you're...curious about many things, Master. I'm just glad I could quench your curiosity about one thing." Hannah continued, not even looking up.

Alois cleared his throat and glanced around to make sure no one else heard that.

"Well- I uh. It was nice to clear that up. And you can uh, continue." Alois stood, wincing in the process. The scratches were bothered by his clothing material.

"Master?" Hannah inquired.

"What?" Alois answered.

"Would you allow me to do you one last favor before we go our separate ways?" Hannah looked up at him, her sapphire eyes glistening with sadness. A sadness that projected onto him.

'Is she going to cry?' Alois wondered.

"What would that be?" Alois inquired.

"I can rub an aloe vera salve on your cuts." Hannah bowed her head. "And I'm sorry for inflicting harm onto you." She said in breathy tone.

Alois stared at her. He didn't know what to feel. Guilt or thankfulness?

After all he'd done to her, she was caring and gentle with him.

"It would be appreciated," Alois exhaled. "It's okay, Hannah."


	3. Disturbia

December 24, 1889

Christmas was upon them. The holy holliday.

Town was bustling with late Christmas shoppers. Alois happened to be one of them.

Of course didn't have anyone to shop for but himself. It was a yearly thing; he'd go out and haul a bunch of things to wrap and open them on Christmas morning.

Claude walked a few strides behind him, careful to keep a resepctful distance.

Alois glanced around the market and saw women shopping, men smoking cigars and exchanging words, he saw children begging their mothers for funtom toys.

He also saw a tall gentleman present a beautiful lady with a diamond necklace. She smiled and shyed away and he insisted.

Alois came to a stop, watching it play out.

Were they lovers? Or just friends?

Finally she gave in and allowed him to place it on her neck, a bright blush on her pale skin.

Alois didn't know why but that maid, Hannah. She suddenly took over his thoughts.

Maybe he should get her something. Not out of kindness, but for thanks. After all she'd healed the bruises on his back and he owed her atleast that much.

Of course he didn't actually care about her, no he didn't. Atleast he thought he didn't.

He felt this small feeling towards her, maybe greatfulnsss?

"Your highness?" Claude inquired in a questioning tone.

Alois snapped out of it and looked up. "Yes what is it?" He answered quickly as he pulled his coat tighter around him.

His back tickled a bit, but that was it.

"Have you had your fill of shopping for today? Shall we go back to the manor?" Claude questioned in monotone.

"No. Stop pestering me Claude." Alois exhaled uneasily. "Let's go." Alois broke into a steady stride.

His mind was far away.

Even if he were to get her a gift, he didn't know the first thing about her. She was a mystery. She did her job willingly, working her fingers to the bone.

Maybe a embroidered handkerchief?

Well- Hannah did seem to like lace. When she undressed for him, she had lace undergarments or lingerie under.

'No no, it would give her the wrong idea, stop being so stupid Alois.' Alois thought angrily to himself.

Or maybe a ring. The ring would give her the wrong idea and she would quickly lose it. Maybe a necklace could do.

Alois found himself walking in the direction of the jewelry shop. But what would he get? He didn't even know her taste.

He could get her something purple. She like wearing purple lipstick, so maybe she liked purple.

"Can i see your cheapest-" Alois paused. "I mean best collection of necklaces." He quickly corrected himself. It's not anything personal, but he didnt like giving cheap gifts.

Alois couldn't really believe how the word 'Cheapest' slipped off his tongue so quickly for Hannah.

That went to show how much he actually valued the woman. The woman, Hannah.

Alois was presented with a case of the best necklaces they had. They were pearl, diamond, peridot. So much to choose from! Alois nearly felt overwhelmed.

He saw a small thin pearl necklace, so delicate and fragile. He could almost picture it around Hannah's long neck, sitting so pretty and patient.

He saw a beautiful silver chain with a diamond pendant shaped like heart. It was beautiful, yes, but Hannah might get the wrong idea.

Alois was nearly about to say 'Screw it' and just get her a silver chain, when it caught his eye.

An amethyst necklace. It had a silver chain with small delicate links that lead down to the amethyst opal that was held in place by a diamond littered swirl of silver.

"That." Alois declared. "I want that." He said once more.

"For your lady eh?" The merchant teased.

Alois cleared his throat. "No. A friend if you must know." Alois said quickly, not wanting to linger on the topic.

"Friend?" The merchant chuckled. "Only time I seen a man buy a woman something this expensive was when he was looking for a little something extra." He chuckled and placed the necklace along with a matching ring and earrings into the box and handed it over.

"I only wanted the necklace." Alois wrote a bank statement and handed it to the man.

The merchant winked. "This is on the house, I can tell she's the one. It's in your eyes lad." He took the bank mate and turned away.

Alois stood there in a dumbstruck awe. That merchant had no idea what he was talking about.

Rolling his eyes, Alois left the shop. Claude was outside, patiently waiting.

"Pull the carriage round; I don't feel well. I want to go home." Alois said flatly as he opened the box and looked the set over.

Alois suddenly felt a bit scared to give her the necklace. Maybe he should have someone deliver it under anonymous.

Maybe Hannah wouldn't even accept it.


	4. Girls Chase Boys

December 25, 1889

Christmas Day

Alois was awoken with a faceful of warm sunshine when Claude had opened the curtains.

He sipped hot cocoa as Claude stood off to the side.

Christmas was always lonely. He had no family or friends to spend it with.

Alois glanced out the window at the winter wonderland. It was beautiful.

But it was lonely.

The day went on as usual, he bathed and dressed up in red to match the Christmas occasion.

Alois spent breakfast in the big dining hall, all alone. He ate to his hearts content, biscuits and pastries.

All five of his demons stood off to the corner, patiently waiting on him. They had blank looks on their faces and strong postures.

His eyes fell onto Hannah. She seemed livid, seemingly bored with her life at the moment.

She didn't look sad or scared like she did on a daily basis, no. Alois could sense smugness in the air around her.

Hannah was staring at nothing in particular, just zoning out. Then as if she felt him staring, she looked at him and their eyes locked.

Hannah gently smiled and looked away quickly.

Alois felt his cheeks get hot, so he looked down at his strawberry tart.

The strawberry tart.

An idea popped into his head! What other way to give a woman a gift than over dinner? Or breakfast, give or take.

As soon as he mustered up the courage to do so, to ask Hannah to join him, he did it.

Alois looked back at her, she was looking at the floor.

'Wait a second,' he thought 'Is she bashful?' He asked himself. She seemed to be rocking on her heels and smiling at the floor.

"Hannah." Alois said, calling her attention. Hannah looked up and stood straight.

"Yes, Master?" She replied quickly. Oh no. He'd seen her slacking. This would certainly get her a beating. Hannah decided to play it off and act neutral.

Alois exhaled. "Come sit with me." He motioned to the chair at his side.

Hannah glanced at her fellow demons questionably. Then she abided by his orders, she joined him at the table. Pulling out the chair and gently lowering herself into the chair. She didn't make eye contact with him.

"Are you hungry?" Alois asked nervously as he tried to ease into the subject.

Hannah shook her head. "No, I am not." She said quietly.

Alois let out a nervous chuckle. Maybe he should just cut to the point so she could laugh at him later.

"So, did you get me anything for Christmas?" Alois dryly joked as he picked at his tart.

Hannah looked up, careful to avoid eyecontact.

"No, I was not informed you'd wanted something." She said in a curious tone.

"Oh? No?" Alois dryly chuckled. He stood and Hannah flinched.

Alois saw the flinch, but he chose to ignore it. She was only faking it, as far as he was concerned.

"Well." Alois pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket. "I got you something, because I don't know how to say thank you." Alois held the box out, a small smile on his face.

Hannah slowly looked at him, their eyes locking. She shook her head.

"Oh no, Master. I couldn't accept something so lovely from you." Hannah said in a soft protest tone.

"Hannah, I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me. Just take it, i don't care what you do with it." Alois offered her the box once more.

Hannah slowly but surely reached for it. She half hoped we would yank it back and kick her off the chair.

But that didn't happen. It slipped from his hand easily. Hannah felt the velvet in her hand before opening it. She glanced up at him then down at the gift.

A amethyst necklace with a matching ring and necklace. Hannah softly smiled at him. "Thank you, I will cherish it." Hannah blinked a few times, holding back tears.

This was the first gift she'd gotten in centuries, a gift of kindness.

"Your welcome." Alois exhaled and plopped back into his seat. "Can i see it on you?" He asked curiously.

Hannah nodded and fumbled a bit, trying to open the necklace.

Alois held out his hand. "Here, let me." He insisted. Hannah handed it to him and watched as he stood and walked around her.

Everything stood still. The demons were looking at them with a small twinge of curiosity and amusement.

Alois moved aside Hannah's hair and opened the necklace then put it around her neck. "There." He mumbled.

Hannah wondered if he was doing this just because they had sex. Maybe because he liked her body and wanted more. Of course she knew it was wrong, but she would give it to him. She liked being treated gently by him.

Hannah moved her hair off of her shoulder and sat up so he could see it. Alois smiled a faint smile and sat down in his seat.

It looked lovely on her neck, the silver contrast to her dark skin, but the amethyst blended perfectly.

"It looks lovely Hannah." Alois complimented in a soft tone.

Hannah ducked her head and blushed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."


	5. All In My Head

December 31 1889

All In My Head

Days had passed since Christmas. The manor was fairly quiet and peaceful.

Alois hadn't had one of his moodswings and Hannah was fairly thankful.

Hannah wore the amethyst necklace he had given to her, everyday all day. She kept it close to her heart, because she didn't want to lose it.

Hannah mindlessly scrubbed the main staircase, working her nimble fingers to the bone. She didn't get a paycheck, but Hannah took pride in her job.

Her mind was miles and miles away. When Alois hooked the necklace around her neck, she let out a sigh, a sigh of emotion. She felt like he actually cared for her, like she was a lady, a delicate lady.

His lady.

Hannah softly smiled and sat back on her calves and fingered the amethyst jewel on her neck.

What was this feeling? She felt emotion, like never before. Was it because of the sex? Or because of him?

Hannah knew that Alois was young, very young but she couldn't give two shits about age. Aslong as it worked out, age wasn't-

'Wait, Hannah stop this madness.' Hannah reprimanded herself 'If it's just sex, then that's fine. Nothing will come of this.'

Grabbing the sponge Hannah dunked it into the soapy water and continued scrubbing the staircase.

"Claude I'll have my lunch in my room. I don't feel up to it today." Alois exhaled as he stepped through the front door of the manor.

"Right away, your highness." Claude set off to prepare lunch.

Alois exhaled and glanced around.

The foyer seeme clean enough. Hannah was scrubbing the stairs.

She didn't seem to want to acknowledge his presence. Alois took his time climbing the stairs, making sure to let his heels hit the wood heavily with every step.

Hannah looked up once he met the stair she was working on. She gently smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good afternoon, Master." Hannah said in her usual soft tone.

"Goodafternoon Hannah." Alois said in turn. "I'll leave you to it." He said after a few seconds.

Hannah nodded and looked down at her work.

Alois stared at her for a second more. She seemed bashful, yet again.

He continued to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Alois let out a deep sigh and fell facefirst into his bed.

'Jesus does she have to look so stupid when she smiles at me?' Alois thought to himself. 'I just wanna..'

With a exasperated sigh Alois sat up and got to work on taking off his boots.

'Does he have to look at me like that?' Hannah pouted. 'Like he doesn't know what he wants.' Hannah threw the sponge in the bucket and crossed her arms.

A tiny Angel Hannah and a tiny devil Hannah appeared on her right and left shoulder.

One said 'In all due time Hannah, he shall come to you.' And the other said 'Get naked and get nasty!'

((Cue BO$$ By Fifth Harmony))

It was clear which one Hannah listened to when she rose from the floor and walked up the stairs.

As Hannah walked in the direction of the Master Bedroom, she eagerly stripped off her clothes. She stuffed the maids uniform in the cabinet and tossed her shoes under a table.

Left in her lace lingerie undergarments, Hannah walked the hallways shamelessly. She reached back and undid her braid, letting her hair fall loose.

She stared at the double doors with defiance. Hannah gripped both handles and shoved it open, the doors made a loud banging sound as they hit the wall.

Alois looked him up from undoing the laces on his last boot. He was about to scream at her, that is until he saw she she didn't have on her clothing.

"Hannah..." He said in a lost tone, his eyes trained on her big perky breast.

"Alois..." Hannah breathed out. She came through the threshold and closed the doors behind her.

Wasting not a second more, Hannah pushed the earl back onto the bed, letting him relax. She crawled ontop of him and locked their lips.

He didn't protest but he didn't say it was okay.

He showed it.

Alois wrapped his arms around the woman and forced her off of him and onto the bed. Climbing ontop of her, he locked their lips one last time, running his fingers through her hair.

Hannah moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

...

Alois gently caressed her face as he stare into her sapphires eyes.

Everything was quiet, down to the birds outside.

She was beautiful. Her beauty was something he didn't even notice on a daily basis.

His hand trailed down to her thigh, gently rubbing it. Then he began to slowly piston his hips back and forth into her vagina, holding his orgasm in the best way he knew how.

Hannah bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting out a content sigh.

Alois dug his nails into her skin and thrusted a bit harder, deeper.

"I want to hear you." Alois whispered.

"I-I ca-can't.." Hannah said in a breathy tone.

"Yes you can, just relax." Alois soothed.

Hannah moved a bit closer, sheathing him enitrely. Alois moved his hand from her thigh to the small of her back and began to go a bit faster.

Hannah let out soft breathy moans, her expression contorted into a mix of pain and pleasure.

The smell of sex dominated the air.

"Ah..Hannah.." Alois breathed into her ear. Hannah caressed his face as she stared into his eyes. This is just what she'd wanted.

Alois' eyes fluttered close as he pushed himself as deep as possible and let it all go. His body tensed then relaxed.

"Master.." Hannah said, calling his attention. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No..stay.." Alois whispered, pulling the woman closer.

Hannah smiled a soft smile and wrapped her arms and legs around his body and buried her face in his shoulder.

Maybe it was the sex.


	6. PILLOWTALK

There they lay, holding each other close. Hannah lay there, caressing Alois. Alois lay there, trying to muster up to courage to move away from her, but he couldn't. He kind of liked this.

It was quiet.

But as all men wonder, Alois did too. And he had to ask. He wasn't shy at all.

"Did you finish?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes." Hannah lied. The first time they'd indulged in this lewd thing, she did, the circumstances was just too much to handle.

"Oh." Alois sighed, closing his eyes. He wanted to gloat and brag, but it would be childish. You don't kiss and tell.

"Master?" Hannah asked softly.

"Yes?" Alois answered as he took a strand of her long hair and twirled it.

"If it isn't too much to ask," Hannah hesitated.

"What is it?" Alois pressed. At this moment he would give her anything, he was far too happy to be mean.

"Is this going to be normal?" Hannah looked away. "Because I like it.." a soft blush came to her cheeks.

"Well," Alois began "I suppose. Sharing you hasn't been a fancy of mine." Alois let out a soft chuckle. In his head he mentally screamed at himself. How could he say that to her?! He probably looked stupid.

Hannah's blush became a bit more noticeable.

She moved forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Alois' hand fell from her hair onto her shoulder.

Hannah reached down a began to rub his flaccid member. She took her time, grasping it in her hand and gently pumping him.

All the while, Alois explored her mouth with his tongue, caressing her face.

Slowly but surely his penis sprang to life, standing straight up. Hannah still rubbed him, pulling his foreskin back and then pushing it up.

Hannah slowly shifted, getting ready to get ontop of him. But Alois held her down, not ready just yet. Alois broke the kiss and began to suck on Hannah's neck. Alois shifted and got ontop of her. Hannah took the hint and opened her legs for him, wrapping them around his waist.

At the most sensitive moment Alois insisted on continuing the conversation. "If you want, I could make time for us- this." He corrected himself.

Hannah nodded. "Thank you, Master." She said, a blush growing on her cheeks.


	7. Envoyè Du Ciel (Sorry?)

January 17, 1890

The day was a bit chilly but the sun shined bright in the sky. Frost was everywhere but the birds were singing.

The ballroom had a piano, a grand piano and Alois has began to take lessons. He was good, but he wasn't a pro or anything. Today was a bore.

Hannah hadn't come out of her room all day and he didn't want to bother her.

Alois played the chords slowly, trying to make up a beat.

Bb

C

Eb

F

F

'Maybe I can..'

Bb

Bb

Bb

Bb

'Oh shit..'

G

Ab

Bb

Bb

Alois eneded on a soft tone. A soft smile came to his face. What would he name this piece?

But first he needed a notebook to record it.

"That was beautiful, Master." Hannah peeked her head through the door.

Alois looked up in surprise. "Oh. Hannah." He bashfully smiled. "Thank you. I'm new to this."

"May I come in?" Hannah asked softly.

Alois stood up and walked across the room. He opened the door fully and offered Hannah his hand. Hannah took it and allowed him to lead her across the room to the piano.

Hannah was getting used to this treatment. He treated her gentle all in exchange for her body.

Alois motioned to the seat. "You can sit if you'd like." He said in a soft tone.

Hannah gracefully sat down, putting her hands in her lap. Alois sat next to her and began to replay his notes, hoping to improve them.

Hannah listened with a eerie smile on her face.

It was beautiful.

Sampling her courage she began to fit words to the notes as he played. Soon she was softly singing as she slowly swayed.

"You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty, You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies~."

Alois glanced over at her, mesmerized by her beautiful voice. Sampling his courage, he added onto her words as he played.

"I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?

Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness~" Alois inhaled "I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice

By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times.." he trailed off, his eyes locking with Hannah's.

Hannah looked down at her lap, tears brimming in her eyes. "So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight.." She sang, trying not to let emotion into her voice.

Alois saw a tear fall into her lap. He nudged her. " Cause I just need one more shot at second chances.." He sang softly. Hannah looked up at him, embarrassed.

Alois offered her a smile. He wasn't even thinking when he made up the new piano notes to the song, they just came naturally.

"Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?" Alois' voice pitched and deepened at the same time, making a heartfelt tone. "Cause I'm missing more than just your body~ Is it too late now to say sorry?" His voice was perfect, tone and pitch and he incorporated emotion into his voice. That's what made it so beautiful.

"Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Alois' hands fell away from the piano.

All was quiet.

Then he turned to Hannah, staring at the crying woman. "I'm sorry Hannah." He breathed out, trying to swallow the knot of emotion in his throat.

Hannah brought her hands up to her face and began to weep. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm so sorry." Hannah weeped into her hands. Her whole frame was shaking.

Alois rose a thinly defined blonde brow. "Hannah? What is it?" He asked carefully.

Hannah wasn't sure how to tell him. She was afraid of how he'd react. Maybe he would hit her. Or maybe leave her. "I don't want to say...it's stupid.." she sniffed, wiping away the tears.

"Hannah you can tell me." Alois said in a serious tone. He took her wet hands and squeezed them. "What is it?" He pressed.

Hannah looked into his eyes. His electric blue eyes. They were beautiful. "I am with child.." She looked away. "..for you.."

At that very moment, Alois' heart was caught in his throat and his pulse was speeding up. "I.." He didn't know what to say.

They were having sex. Every time he finished in her he didn't think of the possibility of pregnancy. He didn't think she could actually get pregnant.

"H-How do you know?" Alois asked once he had evaluated the situation.

"I can feel it..I didn't feel this way before.." Hannah wiped her eyes. "I can throw it away..If you'd like..." She began twiddle her thumbs.

"N-NO!" The words flew out of his mouth as quickly as she could blink. Alois got up and turned away, inhaling and exhaled.

Hannah was pregnant.

With a baby.

With his baby.

He was going to be father.

That hit him like a train.

He was going to be father! He didn't even know his own father so how was he to father this child?

He could probably turn his back to her and ignore her, like always.

But that wouldn't be right. Hannah atleast deserved that much.

Alois turned back to Hannah. She sat there, awaiting his verdict. He sighed and inhaled in a unsteady manner.

"I don't know what'll happen in the future, but I want you to keep the baby..because it wouldn't be right if I just walked away from you." Alois said in a shaky tone.

Hannah stood from the seat and walked over to him. She then dropped to her knees before him and clasped her hands and bowed her head. "Thank you so much." She sniffed. "You've been so good to me and I can only imagine how great you'll be to the baby.."


	8. Here

February 1, 1890

At 2 weeks and 3 days pregnant, work proved a challenge for Hannah.

She could very well mop and dust, but deep work was very hard for her. It was as if the pregnancy overruled her demonic qualities, it was as if her body was bowing to the whims of this baby. Hannah was headstrong and she did it anyway, just wanting to makesure the manor was in tip top shape. She did all of the cleaning around there anyway.

With much effort, Hannah scrubbed the marble floor in the foyer. She was set on turning the brown marble to white.

Dunking her scrubbing brush back into the soapy bucket, she used the tip of her fingers to really get in there.

"Is it safe for me to go upstairs or will I slip and break something on the way?" Alois asked as he leaned against the arch frame, arms crossed.

Hannah looked up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She then sat back on jer calves and motioned for him to walk.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be just fine." She said with a small giggle.

The mood and relationship between her and Alois was better now. He was gentle with her and a bit more friendly. Hannah was slowly coming out of her introverted shell, slowly but surely. It was the baby, perhaps. Or maybe their unknown feelings for each other.

Alois let air out of his nose as a form of a chortle and strolled over. Crouching down beside her, he snatched the scrubbing brush and tossed it.

Hannah was a bit surprised but she made no move to stop him. Afterall it was his house.

"Didn't I tell you that you were fired?" He questioned.

"You didn't." Hannah clarified.

"Well you are now." Alois offered her his hand. "Let's take a stroll?"

Hannah gently smiled and took it. He helped her up. She nearly yanked him down as she stood. Alois hid the frown. She was taller than him by atleast 3 inches and now she was heavier?

Alois led her to the gardens for their walk. The afternoon was warm and sunny, the frost was all gone and birds were chirping. Spring was upon them.

Hannah bashfully looked down as they walked.

She wanted him to hold her, hug her but she was too shy to ask. It made her feel all warm inside when he touched her.

"What's your favourite flower?" Alois suddenly asked, looking over at her.

"Roses." She said with a small blush.

"Oh? I like bluebells." Alois commented.

Hannah summoned up some courage. "What's your favourite colour?" She asked softly.

Alois didn't answer right away.

It made Hannah feel dejected and she felt as if she shouldn't ask him questions. He was above her, afterall.

After a few minutes, he answered. "I don't really have one. If I had to be specific, I'd say purple. Or black, either one." Alois let out a breath and glanced around.

Hannah glanced at him then back at the floor. "I like Lavender.." she mumbled.

Alois grabbed both of her hands and pulled her close. Their eyes locked before he pressed his pale lips to her light brown lips. He tilted his head a bit, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Hannah let him dominate the kiss, enjoying every moment of it.

Alois wrapped his arms around her, holding her. Hannah felt a wave of warmth take her over and she relaxed, her eyes fluttering close.

Not soon after, the kiss broke and their breaths were ragged.

Alois released her, backing up a bit.

Hannah looked away, feeling rejected, dejected and unwanted.

"I should probably go finish the scrubbing." She mumbled as she turned to walk away.

"Wait- Hannah." Alois reached for her hand.

Hannah moved away from his grasp. "No, I'm fine." She said flatly.

"No, you're not fine!" Alois grabbed her hand and yanked her back over to him. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Hannah's knees turned to jelly and she shrunk, litterally shrunk a few inches. A soft blush stained her cheeks.

Alois broke the kiss and gasped.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hannah nodded and sniffed. "I..I.." She couldn't say what she'd wanted.

"Sleep with me." Alois said in a breathy tone.

Hannah bit her lip and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "L-Lead the way.."

Hannah let out a soft needy moan and her eyelids fluttered close. Alois pulled her closer and then grabbed her thick thigh and put it on his waist.

"P-please, don't stop." Hannah begged softly.

"Say my name." Alois pushed himself a bit further into her.

"A-Alois.." Hannah breathed.

"Now tell me what you want." Alois whispered as he idly rubbed her thick thigh.

"Don't m-make me do that." Hannah whined as she squeezed her breast.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me." Alois exhaled, pulling himself out of her just a bit.

Hannah inhaled a bit. "Fuck me..I want you to fuck me." Hannah's cheeks lit up with a blush.

Alois pushed himself in halflway and then quickly pulled out, repeating the movement.

Hannah bit her lip, holding in her lewd moans, however some of them slipped. They riled him up even more. The thought that he had her in his bed, making her whine and moan was enough to drive him crazy.

"..hah..hah..hah.." Hannah moaned softly. She wanted more. She wanted it deeper.

Hannah shifted and got onto her knees. Alois paused, waiting for her to stop moving.

Hannah sat on his pelvis, Alois balls deep inside of her. Hannah arched her back and began to grind on him.

Alois' breath was ragged and he felt his orgasm coming. "Oh god, Hannah!" Alois moaned aloud once she began to ride him.

"Please, please, please!" Hannah whined. She leaned over him, breast in his face. Alois began to piston his hips upward, violating her slick vagina with his hard cock.

Hannah's vaginal fluids spilled all over him and his salty cum spilled into her.

Their beaths ragged and bodies coated with sweat. Alois wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the bed. Hannah softly whined and buried her face in his neck.

"Sleep with me." Alois whispered, squeezing her.

And Hannah did just that.


	9. Closer

_**One Month Later..**_

March 5, 1890

"Alois I need to see in order to walk.." Hannah said in a unsure tone. He had her eyes blindfolded as he led her through the halls of the manor.

"I've got you Hannah, just calm down okay?" Alois chuckled as he led her around a corner.

"Okay, I'm trusting you.." Hannah squeezed his hands.

Alois have her hands a squeeze in return.

"So remember how I told you about the room?" Alois questioned.

"Yeah.." Hannah answered.

Alois let go of one of her hands and pushed the door to the room right across from his.

He led Hannah inside and untied her blinfold.

"Alois?" Hannah said softly.

"Okay.." Alois walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, resting his hands on her stomach. "You can open them now, Beautiful."

Hannah blushed and smiled at the name. She opened her eyes and was met with a surprise.

The guest room, it was completely different.

The walls were ivory with purple wall paper. There was a large wardrobe that was open, full to the brim with dresses with a black, lavender and blue color scheme along with many types of shoes. A vanity sat by the window, the top covered with makeup that accommodated her and the drawers were open, full with accessories. The bed was four-poster with soft silk and fluffy pillows.

The floor was dark wood and there was a chair by the window, a rocking chair with a bassinet right next to it.

There was also a door leading to another room, which could only be the bathroom.

"Oh.." Hannah mumbled, putting a hand over her mouth.

Alois kissed her cheek. "Do you like it?" He asked as he released her from his hold.

"Alot..I am in your debt." Hannah said as she glanced back at him.

Alois smirked. "I'll hold you to that."

Hannah went over to the bassinet and peered in at the neat bedding.

Excitement sparked inside of her. She couldn't wait to wake up in the morning and peer into this bassinet at their baby.

"Alois, can you please come over here?" Hannah asked softly.

"What is it?" Alois asked as he strolled over, standing beside her.

"Look." Hannah said, motioning to the bassinet.

"It's empty." Alois piped.

Hannah giggled. "It won't be for long." She put a hand on her stomach. She was so proud of her bump. It wasn't such a bump seeing it was noticeable.

"I guess you'll get first dibs on where the baby sleeps." Alois said as he still looked into the bassinet.

Hannah took his hands and intertwined their fingers. "Or we can sleep together in your room. I'm sure the two of us wouldn't mind sleeping with Daddy." Hannah smiled softly.

"Did you just call me Daddy?" Alois questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you not like it?" Hannah asked in a worried manner.

"No, I like it, i was just a bit surprised for a moment." Alois exhaled and chuckled.

"Oh." Hannah said.

Alois pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her lean her head on his shoulder.

"But then again," Alois chortled "Mommy might have to stay up the whole night worrying about baby." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Now you're making me feel old.."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you not old?"

"Alois!"


	10. Oui

March 9, 1890

A certain butler by the name of Claude Faustus did not approve of this relationship.

A filthy low down human and a powerful demon.

Neither did he approve of the pregnancy, it was disgusting.

A child of mixed race.

It was enough to make him shiver.

But alas, he had no say In Alois' love life. Claude was forced to watch from a distance and loathe them.

The way Alois laugh and pulled her about, spoiling her with any and everything. The way Hannah let him, smiling and blushing like an idiot. The way they locked themselves in his room all day, doing lewd things.

He would throw up if he could.

When they passed each other in the halls, Hannah kept her head low and her hands on her stomach and she didn't dare look at him. Claude always made sure she knew how disgusted he was.

"Ah-Ah-Ah. You owe me a kiss Anafellows." Alois hummed, holding the spoon of icecream away from her.

Hannah pressed her lips to his own quickly and pulled away.

Alois quickly pinched her nose and shoved the spoon in her mouth. Hannah was forced to swallow, a horrible taste on her tongue.

"What was that?" She asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Alois hummed as he put the spoon down. "Rosewatter." He replied. "I read in a book that it's good for the baby's development."

He also knew she wouldn't drink it willingly, but he preferred not to say that.

"Ew." Hannah swallowed thickly and tried not to throw up, Baby S didn't like it.

Alois placed a hand on her back and began to soothingly rub it. "Are you still up for icecream? Or are you not hungry anymore?" He asked curiously as he watched her.

Hannah shook her head. "I just want something to get this taste off my tongue." She mumbled.

"Sorry, but I knew you wouldn't willingly drink it." Alois said in a apologizing tone. He turned to Claude, who stood off to the side.

"Bring us something sweet, won't you Claude?" Alois wasn't asking, he was demanding. Claude nodded

and picked up the icecream dish and walked down flowered path of the garden.

"I can't believe I didnt see it coming." Hannah sighed as she leaned back in the plush red and gold chair, her legs crossed.

She inhaled the scent of the roses behind them and then exhaled.

Alois softly smiled as he watched her. She seemed completely relaxed, happy. She also seemed like one of those rich wives who were stuck up and snobby to anyone and everyone. Trust him, he's had his fair share.

Well, that is if you didn't know her. She'd been coming out of her shell slowly but surely, her personality was doing a major 360. It was as if Hannah was never shy and meek.

He wondered if this was how she normally acted before he'd met her.

"I don't know anything about you." Alois stated. "Tell me about yourself."

Hannah looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "There really isn't much to know other than I'm the sheath of leviathan." Hannah said flatly.

"No, I mean about yourself. Who you were before you became a supernatural entity." Alois turned to face her. "What's your name, for starters?"

Hannah sat up a bit. "Well..I don't have a name.." Hannah bit her lip. "And I'm old, very old. Around 800 years old I suppose." She looked away from him, a bit embarrassed.

He was probably disgusted with her by now.

Alois grabbed Hannah's cheek and pinched it. "You don't even look it. You're an amazing milf." Alois teased.

Hannah shook her head. "I'm pregnant, i don't have children yet Alois." Hannah playfully shoved him. "Let's see. I really like taking this particular form, because It's exotic." Hannah hummed a soft tune. "Oh. And I like Lavender alot."

"Well do you have any other forms and would you show them to me?" Alois asked hopefully.

"I can't shapeshift in my current situation." Hannah motioned to her stomach. "But I can take any form I want to, i can even look like you if I'd wanted to." Hannah chuckled dryly.

"I feel like I'm supposed to be scared of you and your demonic self, but I'm not. Odd." Alois looked away in thought.

Hannah softly giggled and moved closer to him. She then wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face in his shoulder.

"You smell good." She sighed in content.

"You smell good too.." Alois gently blushed and closed his eyes, feeling warm inside.

"Your highness, I have brought an assortment of sweet things pastries along with a mug of lemonade." Claude said flatly as he placed the tray down on the glass table.

The two looked up from their little moment at Claude.

Hannah immediately looked away, feeling his eyes bore into her.

"Now can you excuse us?" Alois said politely.

"Of course." Claude bowed and walked off. He had a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye.

Once he was gone, Alois clasped his hands together. "Which one do you want?" He asked with a small smile.

Hannah studied the tray of pastries. There was one that caught her eye. It was a frosted scone, coated in chocolate. Her tastebuds longed for it.

"Ooh, that one." Hannah said, pointing to the scone.

Alois picked up the saucer and held it out so she could place the scone on it.

Alois watched as she took a bite out of it, chocolate oozing out onto her lips and the white frosting sticking to her purple lipstick. He smiled when she tried to hide it from him.

She was adorable.

Hannah swallowed it and closed her eyes. "I'm not going to lie," she said "that was tasty."

"Glad to know you like it." Alois chuckled as he handed her a napkin.

Hannah refused it before she took another generous bite. She let out a content sigh and placed the saucer down on the table.

She had to mindful of her manners. Ladies didn't eat all of their food, they ate half to express their delicate appetite.

Alois watched her with the utmost adoration. She looked beautiful. Even with pastry crumbs on her lips and on the front of her sky blue dress.

"So, care to take a stroll?" Alois asked as he offered her his hand.

"Of course, let me just dust myself off.."Hannah said softly as she wiped her mouth and flicked the crumbs from her attire.

Both Demoness and Master went out for a stroll In the gardens.

Alois still thought it bizzare.

They acted like a married couple, Like they knew each other for so long...Like they were in love.

"Your hair Is long." Alois commented in idle.

"Your hair Is short." Hannah chuckled in turn.

"Because I'm a boy." Alois snorted cooly, looking down at the cobblestone.

"Well my hair Is long because I'm a girl." Hannah replied in a witty manner.

"And I suppose your breast are big because you're a 'Girl'?" Alois said sarcastically. He knew now that demons didn't have a gender.

"I can change that if I wanted to." Hannah answered in a calm and cool manner.

"Ugh, Your mouth has too much salt and pepper!" Alois said in annoyance, glancing at the beautiful woman.

Hannah chortled.

"Your Highness It would wppear you hate my calm and collected attitude." Hannah remarked.

Alois furrowed His brow and grabbed Hannah's hand and ran ahead, dragging her farther out into the garden, the Maid stumbling behind him.

"Hell Yeah I Hate Your Fuckin Attitude!" He yelled, Turning the Corner, Dragging Her Farther Into the Garden.

"Y- Your Highness! My shoe!" Hannah pleaded, looking back at her shoe that lay on the cobble stone path.

"Fuck the shoe! I'll buy you a new one!"

Alois pulled Hannah around a hedge of white roses and into a vas grassy area under a 100 year old oak, moss hanging down all around them.

There was a translucent pond right at the root of the tree, still and motionless. They could see all of the auqa-marine life at the bottom of it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alois glanced at her with a soft smirk. "I found it when I first came here.." Alois sighed and stared into the still translucent pond.

Hannah didn't answer, she looked around in the utmost curiosity. How could she have been there foe nearly five years and not stumble onto this place? It was eerily beautiful.

"It's beautiful..." she breathed.

"Well don't just stand there, let's take a dip!" Alois wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted the woman up clear off the ground.

"Waa- Alois no!" Hannah cried as she clung to his shoulders.

Before Hannah could physically prostest Alois had already lifted her up and threw her into the pond, Following soon behind.

When Alois sunk below the surface, he saw Hannah floating there, in a whirl of petticoats and skirts.

He swam a bit closer, hands out.

He grabbed Hannah's waist and hugged her close.

Hannah blushed and held onto the blonde, burying her face in his shoulder.

Alois' petite and nimble fingers quickly qndid the buttons to her dress and it floated away, then he took off the skirts and petticoats, throwing them to the side.

When he Was done, Hannah was Only Left in Purple Panties and a Corsage and socks, with one shoe.

He blushed When he noticed Hannah was hanging onto him like there was no tomorrow.

He didn't know what to do.

Hug her back? Or push her away?

Did he like her?

Yes, he had long accepted that fact.

Infact he has since he saw her. He thought she was gorgeous. But she was so stoic and rarely Spoke, so he thought what would she want with a useless 13 year old like him?

She seemed a bit too proud, holding her head high, completing her chores willingly, never talking to him unless necessary, and he hated It.

That's when the abuse started, It all started when He found her changing the bed sheets In His room and purposely made her break something, Just so he Could stomp and kick her, sut her, degrade her.

What Was Going through his Mind to...take advantage of Hannah like that. He sidn't know, he was crazy, maybe jealous.

But maybe that was the beginning to something beautiful, right?

The answer was yes. Alois liked Hannah Like, like.

Alois wrapped his arms around Hannah's body and buried his face in her shoulder.

He felt a hard thumping in his chest. He needed air.

And right now.

He made a move to swim to the surface when the Demoness grabbed sis face and kissed his lips, pushing air Into his mouth and down his windpipe.

Alois blushed.

He liked Her. Like, like.


	11. royauté

**_This is a flashback chapter_**

 _January 25, 1890_

 _Alois thought long and hard about it. About Hannah._

 _How could he be so stupid as to get her pregnant?_

 _How was he going to be a father when he was only 15?_

 _How old was Hannah to begin with?_

 _"Pour me more tea." Alois sighed, rubbing his temples._

 _The day was chilly and rainy. Everything sat still. It was gloomy and quite blue._

 _Claude moved forward and poured Alois another cup of lemon tea._

 _Alois took a grateful drink and set the cup down._

 _Alois glanced out the window into the gloomy world. Oh how he wished he could turn back time and never ever meet Hannah to begin with._

 _But he couldn't. She was pregnant with his child and he couldn't turn his back to her, to them._

 _Alois stood and let the shawl around him fall into the chair. He glanced at Claude before walking off._

 _He needed to see Hannah._

 _Alois checked the kitchen first, but she wasn't there. He decided to check the foyer but she wasn't there either. When he checked the servants quarters, he found her there in her room._

 _Her room was a small room with a simple bed, wardrobe and vanity. No special touches or anything._

 _She lay on the bed, her face in the pillows with only her undergarments on._

 _Alois knocked the door. "Can I come in?" Alois didn't wait for an answer, he just came right in._

 _"Please do." Hannah answered softly as she sat up. "I'm sorry I didn't come upstairs lastnight-" Hannah began. Maybe he was here to scold her about it._

 _But he wasn't. "No, it's okay. You don't have to anymore." Alois took a seat at the edge of the bed and faced her._

 _Hannah looked down with a solemn look on her face. "Master.." she said softly._

 _Alois exhaled in a exasperated tone. "I'm tired of you calling me 'Master'. It's annoying." Alois gently smiled. "How about you call me Alois?"_

 _Hannah shook her head. "I..I can't.." She mumbled._

 _"Of course you can." Alois said "Just replace it with 'Master'. I won't mind."_

 _Hannah inhaled then exhaled, trying to will herself to do it. "I will try my best..Alois.." Hannah said in a shy tone._

 _"There we go. You'll get used to it." Alois smiled at bit. "How are you feeling?" He asked curiously. "Be honest with me." He added._

 _Hannah sighed. "I feel like I'm falling and I have to vomit but I cannot." Hannah put a hand over her stomach. "I feel sick."_

 _"Oh. But aren't you a demon? Those things aren't supposed to affect you?" Alois quizzed curiously._

 _Hannah bit her lip and shook her head. "Pregnancy is something demons don't experience. Usually we turn a unsuspecting human and claim them as our own. Natural pregnancies like this one are rare, for the most part." Hannah glanced at him then back at the bed._

 _"Oh." Alois moved a bit closer. "May i?" He motioned to her stomach._

 _Hannah bashfully nodded, moving her own hand away._

 _Alois placed his hand on her flat lower stomach and pressed a bit, careful not to hurt her._

 _He closed his eyes and let out a breath._

 _He tried to imagine the child, their child. What he or she would look like. How they would act. Who would they take after?_

 _"Hannah...do you want to have this baby?" Alois opened his eyes and looked straight into her eyes. "Our baby?"_

 _Hannah took his hand from her stomach and squeezed it. "I could never bring myself to turn my back on my own child, or throw it away for that matter." She gently smiled. "I want this baby as much as you do.."_

 _Alois moved closer and wrapped his arms around Hannah, taking her to the bed. Their eyes locked and everything was still._

 _At this moment, age or looks didn't matter, circumstances didn't matter, nothing did. All that mattered was them, Hannah and Alois and of course their little one._

 _Alois locked their lips in a deep a kiss, pulling Hannah closer. Hannah closed her eyes, a silent tear sliding down her face. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him._

 _'I love you..Alois..'_


	12. Best Thing I Never Had

March 15, 1890

Hannah's voice filled the room like sweet, warm honey. With one hand on her stomach, she vocalized along with Alois. He played the piano, a soft upbeat tone.

"What goes around comes back around~" Hannah sang warmly, happiness in her tone.

"Hey my baby!" Alois cut in a strong tone.

"What goes around comes back around~" Hannah continued warmly, a smile on her face.

"Hey my baby!" Alois laughed/sang.

Hannah let a soft giggle slip before she composed herself and continued.

"There was a time..I thought, that you did everything right~" Hannah's voice was a low and dreamy.

"No lies, no wrong, Boy I must've been out of my mind~." Hannah continued, her voice rising constantly. Alois played on, loving the mood her voice set for the room and his own mood.

"So when I think of the time that I fell in loved with you~" Hannah's voice sounded as soft as silk.

"I wanted you bad~!" Hannah's voice rose to a heartfelt tone, sass and honey in the mix.

"I'm not through with that~!

'Cause honestly you turned out to be the~!" Hannah vocalized with her very heart, her diaphragm singing kicking in.

"best thing I ever had~" Alois sang in turn. "You turned out to be the best thing I ever had~!" Alois' voice rose to match her own.

Their eyes locked and the room was suddenly smaller with no air.

"And I'm gonna' always be the best thing you ever had.." Hannah and Alois lowered their tones until it faded out.

Alois smiled at her, a small smile. Hannah gently blushed and looked away, her cheeks burning scarlet.

"Wanna go for another song?" Alois questioned. "I've all day."

"I.." Hannah hesitated. "I shouldn't trouble you." She said softly.

"No, it's fine. Shall we do dreary or happy?" Alois questioned as he pushed two keys, deep and high.

Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She placed a hand on her stomach and began to gently rub. She was showing just a bit now.

"Happy? But start off light." Hannah said as she looked up in thought.

Alois' fingers danced over the keys. There was a light seductive sound with an undertone of jazz.

Hannah cleared her throat and composed herself. "Aw, baby, how you doing?" She said in a southern belle accent.

"You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh?" She chuckled softly. Alois raised his eyebrows, impressed. He wasn't going to lie, that voice was sexy.

"Some women were made

But me, myself?" Hannah paused to softly chortle.

"I like to think that I was created

For a special purpose, You know?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"What's more special than YOU?

You feel me?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Alois took that as the cue to lighten but damp the tone.

"It's on, baby let's get lost, you don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss~" Hannah's voice was cool and seductive, filling the room.

"For real, want you to show me how you feel, I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal. Why?" Hannah hugged herself, her voice lowering then pitching.

Alois glanced up at her from the piano. He would've joined but Hannah had made it clear this was a solo.

"Well, you got the key to my heart

But you ain't gonna need it

I'd rather you open up my body

And show me secrets you didn't know was inside." Hannah gently giggled. "No need for me to lie~"

Alois pitched the tone to a jazzy seductive pitch.

"It's too big

It's too wide

It's too strong

It won't fit

It's too much

It's too tough

He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego

Such a huge ego

I love his big ego

It's too much

He walk like this 'cause he can back it up~~!" Hannah's tone was warm like honey.

Alois didn't know which ego she was talking about. The one in his pants or the one that everyone felt but couldn't see?

He liked to think both, take it as you may.

"Usually I'm humble

Right now, I don't choose

You can leave with me

Or, you could have the blues

Some call it arrogant

I call it confident

You decide when you find out what I'm working with

Damn, I know

I'm killing you with them legs

Better yet, them thighs

Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes?

Boy, you're a sight to see

Kinda something like me~." Hannah's voice faded like a soft kiss.

All was quiet.

"That was a lovely song." Alois said as he poked a piano key.

"I try." Hannah said in a shy manner.

Hannah moved forward to get off off the piano.

Alois got up and came around it. He offered her his hand and she took it, a small smile on her face.

She loved when he treated her like a lady.

"Where are you off to?" Alois asked curiously.

Hannah dusted off her ivory blue silk dress that clung to her body, her dips and curves showing along with her proud baby bump.

"I was going to see if the manor needed dusting." She said bashfully.

Alois exhaled in a exasperated manner. "Hannah, please. You know I've talked to you about this. Why don't you go out and make friends?" Alois questioned. "After all you're not my slave until I die anymore."

Hannah twiddled her thumbs. "I..I do not know how.." She mumbled.

"Isn't that cute? Big bad demon lady doesn't know how to make friends." Alois chuckled and shook his head. "Well- how did you befriend me?"

Hannah opened her mouth to reply, only to have Alois stop her short.

"Don't answer that." He said, knowing fully well what she would say. "Matter of fact, take a walk with me."

Hannah gratefully accepted and they strolled the halls of the manor. They had nothing better to do with their time.

"You know," Alois began. "I've been thinking about it and I decided to hire a maid."

Hannah glanced at him. "I am capable of keeping the estate clean Alois." Hannah said with a hint of protest in her tone.

"Is it wrong for me to want my som to be safe?" Alois questioned as he glanced out the window. The sky was blue, with puffy white clouds.

Hannah looked down at her shoes.

"I am sorry." She said softly.

Alois looked over at Hannah.

"Hannah, what's wrong? You've been acting so distant these last few days." Alois said as he took her hand.

They came to a stop. Hannah turned to face Alois. He was holding her hand. It made her feel shy and jumpy.

"Its nothing.." Hannah mumbled.

"No it isn't." Alois sighed. "Please tell me. I'm your friend right?" He questioned.

Hannah sighed softly. "I'm confused." She looked at his bow.

"Why?" Alois questioned curiously.

"I wonder if things will go back to the way they were..or if they will stay this way." Hannah glanced away.

"That's a stupid notion. Isn't it obvious?" Alois took her other hand, forcing her to look at him. "We'll have a son and I'm not too keen on having him see that."

Hannah nodded slowly, taking it all in. "S-So.."

"Hannah," Alois came a bit closer. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I was very, very ignorant for that. You did nothing to me and for me to wrong you so." He squeezed her hands. "If you can find it in your heart to-"

He was cut off. Hannah pulled him into a tight hug. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She caressed his head and held him close.

"You needn't ask." She breathed. "I will always forgive you, no matter what you've done or how long it takes."


	13. Foncé

March 26,1890

"I'm not saying I don't like it, but I'm saying i don't like it."

"You never like any of the names I pick out."

"I liked Ashley!"

"You are so insensitive Alois.." Hannah sighed as she folded the paper in her hands and turned away.

"You're so stubborn." Alois rolled his eyes and turned away.

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, let's look over them again." Alois took the paper from Hannah.

"Thank you." Hannah said softly as she smoothed her dress and rested her hand on her bump. Hannah then sat at the foot of his bed and watched him.

Alois sat next to her and continued reading the names.

"Royalty sounds lovely." He commented, placing a hand on his chin.

"For a girl." Hannah added.

"It can be a boys name too." Alois countered.

"No It's not unisex." Hannah replied, her mind set.

"See, this, right here is why we always get into arguments." Alois motioned to her and himself and then all around them.

"I'm simply saying that you cannot name a boy Royalty. Royale, maybe." Hannah said stubbornly.

"Royale suits a girl. We're not even sure what you're having." Alois sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Hannah was hurt. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned away, hugging herself.

"That was rude." Hannah said softly. "You act as if you never got me pregnant in the first place."

Alois rose his thin blonde eyebrow. "What? You're mad at me for using the word 'You're'?" Alois scoffed. "Get over yourself Hannah."

That hurt even more. "I..I.." She couldn't find the words. Should she scream at him? Should she sternly reprimand him? Or should she just shut her mouth and take it?

Hannah moved a bit closer and leaned on Alois. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Alois flicked the paper. "Where did you get Asha from?" He questioned.

"India. I met a little girl." Hannah commented solemnly.

"Oh." Alois said knowingly. "Well I only really like Royale and Royalty. Maybe Kirean." Alois handed her the paper.

Hannah took it and folded it up. "Royalty is still for girl." She commented.

"Royalty sounds more like a boys name." Alois argued.

"But Royale is more manly." Hannah countered smartly.

Alois wrapped his arms around Hannah and kissed her head. "Whatever makes you happy." He sighed.

Hannah gently smiled and held back a giggle.

"Whatever?" She repeats.

"Whatever." Alois says in a content manner.

"Then you will admit Royalty is for a girl."

"Hannah!"

...

"Checkmate." Alois said for the tenth time.

Hannah stared at the chessboard. She was baffled.

"What a peculiar game." She said in a low tone.

Alois let out a laugh. "You've been alive for 800 years and you don't know how to play chess?" Alois questioned as he reset the board.

"I spend most of my time in the underworld..or making contracts." Hannah sighed. "Or sleeping."

She leaned back in her chair and began to rub her bump.

She was at her three month mark. The bump wasn't such a bump anymore. It was more like a belly. Round, firm and soft.

Alois leaned back in his chair and stared at her with a gentle smile.

"Nine months will be too long I fear." He sighed.

Hannah looked up at him with a weary look upon her face. "Nine months? Do you intend to kill me?" She shakes her head. "Holding a baby past six months will surely do me in."

"Wait, what?" Alois leaned forward. "Six months? That means it'll come out deformed and malnourished."

Hannah shook her head once more. "No..it doesn't work that way. It'll be just as normal as a human baby. But he'll grow quickly then stop all together." Hannah rubbed her belly as she talked.

"Oh." Alois sighed. "Why do you keep rubbing your stomach like that?" He asked as he moved a chess piece.

Hannah shrugged. "Because I am astonished at how it's growing and moving. It feels nice under my fingers." Hannah hummed as she rubbed her belly in a circular motion.

Alois paused and looked up. "Wait It's moving? How could you not tell me it's moving?!" Alois got up and practically dropped to knees before her. Hannah moved her hand so he could take purchase.

All was quiet.

"Oh sweet Jesus! I felt it!" He began to rub in a circular motion. He felt movement beneath his fingers.

"I feel it doing somersaults..I may throw up of tickles." Hannah smiles as she watches him.


	14. Say It - Tory Lanez

March 30, 1890

Today was sunny. It was hot to be frank. The manor was cool, but not cool enough.

The earl ditched the jacket and suitvest.

No way in hell he was staying in this place when it was as hot as chicken balls outside.

Holding a loose white sundress, Alois wandered the halls, looking for his lady friend. He chose white for this very occasion.

He didn't refer to her as his maid anymore, because she wasn't. Lady friend was more like it. Or maybe lady friend with benefits.

Hannah was peacefully knitting a blue blanket in the reading room. The blue hinted her hopes for a male child. Not only would she have his child, but she'd have his heir.

But she still had atleast eight months to go.

"Knock knock Hannah~." Alois hummed as he came in. Hannah looked up and smiled at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing important things?" She quizzed as she put away the blanket, careful not to let him see.

"Like what?" Alois rolled his eyes. "Anyway, put this on." He held out the white sundress.

"Why?" Hannah questioned as she stood. She barely had a bump, but she was still proud of it anyway.

"Because i wanna take you out!" Alois smirked. "Can't have you cooped up here the whole time now can we?"

Hannah blushed. He wanted to take her? Hannah Anafellows? Out?

Hannah untied her apron and let it fall to floor. She then lifted the dress off and then unbuttoned the indigo jumper under it and let it fall.

"All of it, you've gotta be butt naked." Alois said as he snapped his fingers.

"Or maybe you just wanna see my breast." Hannah commented.

"Maybe. Now hurry." Alois chorled and took a seat on a chair arm.

Hannah stripped down to her birthday suit. She stood tall and proud, her exotic body all his for the taking.

"Now slip this on." Alois hummed as he handed her the dress. Hannah put it on and smoothed it out.

Alois stared at her for a second. Then his smirk returned. With her skin tone, the white material and the water, it would be inevitable.

"You look lovely." He complemented.

Hannah blushed and looked down. "T-Thank you." She mumbled.

Alois held out his hand. "Shall we, Mi lady?"

...

Alois insisted Hannah sit on his lap during the carrige ride. Hannah didnt mind, because it was something they'd only did during sex and she'd wanted to try it outside of the bedroom.

He didn't touch her in any inappropriate way, he just held her as they watched the scenery.

Alois wasn't a gentleman, but he was gentle with her.

"Can I kiss you?" Hannah asked shyly, pulling back to make eye contact.

Alois let out a chortle . "You needn't ask, just do it Hannah."

Hannah pressed her lips to his for a quick second and pulled back. She then leaned her head on his shoulder and continued watching the scenery.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Alois asked curiously.

Hannah shook her head. "No, why?"

"Because you're always so shy around me. You literally just asked to kiss me." Alois said in a soft tone.

Hannah pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Because I do not know what I am.." She hesitated. "To you.."

That hurt, he didn't know why. He didn't even know what she was to him. His lady friend? The mother of his child? Or just Hannah, the demon maid?

"Hannah.." Alois paused "Do you love me?" He stared straight into her soul.

Hannah nodded. "I love you..Alot.." tears welled up in her eyes. "But you do not love me. I am just a sex mate and a woman to breed..." Hannah let her tears fall.

"That...isn't true." Alois took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I have deep feelings for you, but I am not sure what it is." Alois used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "You mean alot to me Hannah."

Hannah sniffed and more tears fell. "Please tell me when you figure them out. I do not want to look like a fool Alois." Hannah said in a somber tone.

That hurt even more. Alois didn't know why.

"Okay, I will. I just need time Hannah, please." Alois cupped her face with both hands.

Hannah nodded and sniffed. "You've all the time in the world."

It was around Midday and the sun was high In the sky. The beach was nearly deserted; save for a few people.

Hannah let out a loud laugh, glancing behind her as she ran barefoot across the sand.

The waves lapped at her feet as she ran and the wind blew through her hair.

"I'm coming for you!" Alois called as he raced across the sand behind her. His white shirt was unbuttoned and he wore loose white pants, his hair damp.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Hannah giggled as she turned and splashed water at him.

Alois splashed her right back, wetting the front of her dress.

It was happening just as he wanted it too. The white material became translucent and her brown skin became visible. The martial pressed to her big perky breast, giving him a good view.

Alois ran a few steps and tackled Hannah, sending both of them sprawling into the water.

Hannah wrapped her arms around him and giggled. "That was foul."

"Well I guess that you'll have to punish me." Alois chuckled as he sat up, pulling her up with him.

"I'd rather cuddle you." Hannah admitted sheepishly.

Alois stood up and helped her up. Hannah stood and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her's.

The few locals that were there stared at them. It wasn't resepctful manners to be that close and that nude in public, but it was clear the two didn't give a damn.

Alois pulled back and winked at her. She smiled and giggled.

Alois' eyes fell to her stomach. She wasn't noticeable, but she had a little bump.

"Oh my.." He said as he stared at it. "You've grown."

"I woke up with it this morning." Hannah said sheepishly.

"I can't even fathom that this is a baby. Our baby." Alois slowly got to his knees to inspect it better, oblivious to the eyes on them.

"Alois..." Hannah looked around, her cheeks burning from all of the people staring at them.

Alois put his hand on it, feeling all happy and proud. "Let them stare." Alois said as he rested his forehead on her bump.

Hannah exhaled and relaxed. She rested her hands on his head, playing in his hair.

"I can barely wait." Alois mumbled.

"In all due time, Alois." Hannah hummed, a soft smile on her face.


	15. Hannah Sass

**_April 5_** ** _th_** ** _, 1890_** ****

Hannah was happy with her life, for the moment. She did not know what happiness was until Alois showed it to her. The way he treated her, the way he talked to her, the way he smiled at her, made jokes or simply comforted her. Hannah couldn't ask for anything more, she was humble.

With a soft smile on her face, Hannah knitted her child's first blanket. Of course, she used blue cloth. She wanted a son, a mix of her and a mix of Alois. She wanted to have his heir, a strong heir to uphold the Trancy name and carry on the legacy.

Hannah dreamed of holding her child, pushing him out of her and cradling him like the precious little gem he was. On sleepless nights Hannah found herself reading books on mother hood, pregnancy and birth. She wanted to better herself for him, for Royale.

But of course, Hannah couldn't help feeling scared. She felt him growing inside of her and it made her scared. She didn't know why, but her breath became short and fear overtook her being if she dwelled on the feeling too much.

Alois watched Hannah knit the blanket with the utmost curiosity. The way her nimble fingers worked swiftly, bringing the blue cloth together. Alois wondered why she chose to make a blanket. Why not a hat? Or maybe a pillow?

"I'm four months old now…" Hannah said, her tone soft spoken. She didn't look up at Alois when she said that, she kept her eyes glued on the blanket.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Alois asked as he crossed his legs and leaned forward, watching her.

Hannah looked up at him. "How does that answer my proposal?" She asked.

Alosi shrugged. "Just tell me." He said.

"the 10th of January." Hannah answered. She put the blanket aside and leaned back in her chair. She placed her hands on her stomach and let out a soft sigh. She felt a nap coming on.

"Technically, you're still three months old. It's not the 10th yet." Alois said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Hannah arched her eyebrow at Alois. "Technically, technically does not cash out." Hannah said.

"Oh?" Alois inquired.

"Our… affair started in December," Hannah began. "And I could have gotten pregnant anywhere between December 20th and January 10th."

"Technically, we are going to use technically since you don't know exactly when you got pregnant. You only know when you found out." A soft laugh left Alois lips. He sighed and shook his head.

"But what if I don't want to use technically?" Hannah challenged, arching her eyebrow. Hannah had grown, slowly but surely. Alois was just tasting a little bit of her attitude and sass, unbeknownst of how sassy and well-spoken Hannah could be.

"Then I guess you're going to have to get used to technically." Alois said flatly.

Hannah stayed quiet, contemplating her reply. She did not want to be rude, part of her still thought Alois would strike her if she was. But at the same time Hannah wanted to be heard, to be equal, to be respected by him.

Thus, Hannah chose to piss him off. It was stupid, but the only way she could be heard and regarded by him is if she did something stupid. "But what if I don't want to use technically?" Hannah said once more.

"Then you're going to have to get used to technically." Alois repeated.

"But what if I don't want to use technically?" Hannah asked again.

Alois set Hannah with a look. Hannah looked at him with an innocent look on her face. Alois let out a sigh and looked down at his boots, his blonde locks falling forward. Then he looked back up at her with his lips pressed together, somehow smiling. He stared at her with his baby blue orbs.

"You do realize you are pissing me off, right?" Alois asked.

"You do realize I don't want to use technically?" Hannah asked in turn.

"You do realize you are pissing me off, right?"

"You do realize I don't want to use technically?"

Alois got up and walked over to Hannah. Hannah flinched when he reached for her hands. Alois paused.

 _Did she just flinch?_ He asked himself. _Did she think I was going to hit her?_

Alois looked Hannah up and down, surveying her appearance. Even if he did hit her it was well within her power to hit him back- maybe snap his neck. Alois wondered why she never did hit him back when he'd hit her.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Alois asked as he offered her his hand.


	16. Hannah Reborn

**_April 10_** ** _th_** ** _,_** **1890**

Hannah was officially 4 months pregnant now. It seared into her mind like a hot iron, Alois' philosophy. She wasn't 4 months pregnant until today and the tenth of every month until she gave birth. Of course Hannah knew this wasn't true, she knew not to let his words impact her but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Was she this feeble minded? Was she this vulnerable? What exactly had Alois done to her mind through the years? Was this this how it felt to love someone? Was their word law if you loved someone?

But still, Hannah believed she was her own demon. She had been four months pregnant since April 1st and her word was law in her mind. After all it was not Alois who was carrying this baby, it was not Alois who was feeling this baby grow inside of him, it was not Alois who had to go through humiliation to get this baby. It was her. It was not Alois who got horrible cramps, it was not Alois who had morning sickness, it was not Alois who would have to push this baby out. _It was her._

Hannah constantly found herself wondering if it would ever work. She and Alois. There were so many reasons why they wouldn't work. She and Alois were from completely different worlds, species and they were different people. She was a demon, he was a human, she was from the Hellian Planes (another Dimension), He was from England Arachnophile. He was loud, vibrant, happy. She was quiet, blue, awkward. But they were both broken, in one way or another.

Hannah felt a little movement in her lower stomach and it pulled her from her train of thought. Her baby was moving, Royale was moving! With newfound excitement Hannah placed down the book she was reading and stood, quickly making her way out of her room and down the hall to the study.

She didn't even knock. She just barged right in. Alois and Viscount Druiitt looked up in surprise from their conversation.

"He's moving," Hannah said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Sorry," Alois said to the Viscount. He stood and walked around the desk, taking Hannah's hand he led her out of the study. Hannah was far too submerged in the moving in her lower stomach to even notice she was about to get a scolding.

Once they were outside, Alois closed the door quietly then turned to her. "Do you ever knock?" He asked.

Hannah looked up from her belly. "You didn't tell me anyone was coming over." She answered.

Alois studied Hannah. In truth, he couldn't even be mad. He didn't tell her the Viscount was coming over. He never really told her anything to be honest. Alois didn't really feel like his business was her own. But Hannah was his equal, right?

Alois began to feel guilty. If Hannah was his equal and things have changed then she should know about things like this. She should know what was going on in the manor. It was another level of disregard and disrespect Alois had for Hannah. It was a habit he needed to break.

Alois slowly took Hannah's hands in his own. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then he opened them. "You're right, I'm sorry, I should've told you Hannah." He said in a sincere tone. Alois leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her dark lips.

Hannah could barely mask her surprise. Alois never really told her sorry, and when he did she was always surprised. And he kissed her. He kissed her after telling her sorry! Hannah could barely comprehend it nevertheless form a reply. She gently sighed, staring at Alois in a dreamy manner.

Alois took that as a beacon to continue. He let her hands go and placed his hands on her swollen belly. There was a pause. Then Alois felt shifting under his fingers. His eyes widened with happiness and a smile played on his lips. "I can feel him, I can feel him!" He said, moving his hands to the bottom of her stomach.

Hannah felt happiness pulsating through her body. Hannah didn't know she was crying until she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She abruptly turned away from Alois and covered her face as she choked up.

Alois arched his eyebrow at her. "Hannah? What's wrong?" He asked.

Hannah shook her head and waved him off. "N-Nothing." She said in a breaking tone.

Alois refused to take no for an answer. He walked around her and took her wrist then pried them away from her face.

' _Why Is she crying_?' Alois thought. ' _Is it because of me?'_

Alois wordlessly released her hands and cupped her face. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs as quickly as they came. Hannah's wide uncut sapphires stared at him in disbelief.

 _'Why is he doing this?'_ Hannah thought. _'I'm not that special.'_

Alois brought Hannah into a hug, one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back, rubbing in a circular motion.

 _'He's so warm.'_

 _'I'm such an ass… I always make her cry. Way to go on fucking up Alois.'_

 _'He smells good. I'm ruining his jacket.'_

 _'God, Hannah.'_

 _'I want to call him Jim…'_

The hallway was quiet, except for the little sniffles and hiccups of Hannah. Birds chirped outside. They could hear the fountain. It felt like a nostalgic moment.

Hannah pulled away and looked at his handsome face. He was leveled with her now, if not taller. She did not have to tilt her head down to look him in the eyes. Hannah sniffled and then rubbed her nose.

"I'm fine." She said.

"No, you're not." Alois argued.

"I'm happy." Hannah said. "I cry because I am happy." She looked him in the eyes as she spoke. She wanted him to feel what she was saying.

Alois quiet. He reached up and took a strand of her hair. He twirled it. A soft smile played on Alois' lips. "I'm happy too."

Hannah shyly smiled and looked down. Her stomach was swollen and his stomach was flat. "You should get back. The Viscount is waiting."

Alois chortled. "Right." He kissed her head before going back into the study, closing the door behind him.

Her baby was still moving later on that day. Every 5 or 10 minutes he'd shift or kick her. It didn't hurt. It made her giggle, mostly. Hannah found herself near the servant's wing and she decided to visit her old room. It was small and dark. She could see just fine, so she didn't light the candle. Her room had a small bed with a bare beru. In the drawers were her old maid's uniforms.

Hannah sighed softly and sat on the bed. She remembered that day. The day she found out she was pregnant. She didn't feel good. She didn't feel normal. She missed her scheduled lady days, that made her feel the least bit human. She sat here, contemplating on leaving. Yes, Hannah wanted to run away and never show her face here ever again. She didn't think she was capable of motherhood, or even loving this child. But she had to be reasonable. If she was pregnant, with Alois' child, she couldn't just run. She would not only deny Alois an heir, she would deny her child it's birth right. She couldn't provide a life for her child, but he could.

She would deny all three of them happiness, and Hannah wanted happiness more than the most succulent soul in the world. She'd tasted a bit of it and she wanted more.

Hannah stood from the bed and walked over to the beru. She ripped open the drawers and snatched the maid's uniforms up. Hannah closed her eyes and focused, channeling all of her anger. The uniforms went up in black and blue flames. They burned in her hands, slowly but surely. They turned to ashes and Hannah burned the ashes away too.

Those maid uniforms held bad memories for her. Bad memories of Alois. She wanted to forget them all. She wanted to start a new chapter. She wanted to make more happy memories.

Hannah's hands were burned and charred like dead, burned flesh. They began to heal, returning to their former state. Hannah stared at her hands, a smile playing on her lips.

 _With these hands, she would shape her future._


	17. Alois Honest

**_April 15_** ** _th_** ** _, 1890_** ****

 _Hannah hiked up her wedding dress with one hand and held her bouquet of white roses in the other. She ran along the beach, her bare feet sinking into the sand. Alongside her a little boy ran, cheering her on. The sun was beating down upon them and the sea breeze was gentle and sweet._

 _He was just up ahead, waving her on. Hannah's smile grew wider. Then suddenly, the sky was black, the water was read and the sand was grey. Fear overtook her being. Hannah dropped the bouquet and whisked the little boy up off the floor, caressing his head full of blonde hair a she whispered muted words to him._

 _As she ran, trying to get to Alois, the sand pulled her down, making her slower and slower. The sand was turning to Tar. Hannah felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her hands shot upward, holding the child above her head as she sunk lower and lower into the tar. It ruined her lily-white wedding dress and burned her skin._

 _'WerE cOmiNG FoR YOU haNNah' It was as if thousands of disoriented voices spoke at the same time. Hannah opened her mouth to scream but tar slipped down her throat._

Hannah's eyes snapped open, staring straight at the canopy. Her breath was hard and her body was coated with sweat. She sat up and held her belly until she calmed down. It didn't happen right away, but soon she was breathing normally.

Hannah looked over to the window and saw that it was still night time. The stars were still out and the moon was full. The sounds of owls and nightlife was clear to her and she could hear the fountain and the stream from her room.

Throwing her covers off, Hannah stood up from her bed still holding her swollen belly. She didn't bother fixing the covers. Hannah hobbled out of her bedroom and across the hall to the master suite. She gently pushed the door and peeked inside. A

Alois looked up from the picture frame he was holding. Seeing Hannah, Alois perked up a bit.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

Hannah sheepishly nodded. "Nightmares…" She said softly.

Alois threw back the covers and patted the spot beside him. "Sleep with me?" He asked.

Hannah gently smiled. 'Sleep with me?' she remembered what that meant. Sex. Now it meant innocent cuddles and naps. Hannah hoped it would mean both after she had the baby. She sauntered over to the bed and sat next to him, pulling the covers upon herself. She let out a content sigh.

Alois smiled at her before looking back down at the picture frame. Hannah looked over at him then down at the picture. It was a picture of a young woman with pale skin, flaxen hair and baby blue eyes. She wore velvety gowns and her lips were red. She held a small baby with flaxen hair that slept peacefully on her bosom.

"Who is that?" Hannah asked curiously.

Alois didn't answer right away. He licked his bottom lip, eyes trained on the picture, on the woman. He bit his bottom lip then let out a sigh.

"This," Alois said slowly. "This is Alois' mother." Alois didn't look at Hannah as he spoke. He knew fully well what he said and what it meant. He knew very well what he was risking. "Sometimes I wished she was actually my mother…"

Hannah stared at the woman for a bit longer. She looked exactly like Alois. His hair, his eyes and even his little cowlick. "Then who are you?" She asked curiously. Hannah looked over at him with her wide uncut sapphires.

Alois didn't speak. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. How could he? He'd lied to her about who he was for the past few months he'd been close to her. "I sometimes wonder what Alois was like…"

"Probably like you…" Hannah said softly. "I bet he looked like you too."

Alois let out a chortle and shook his head. "Like me? No. He can't be like me. His father would have loved him."

Hannah frowned and stared at Alois for a bit. Then she said "What makes you think his father would have loved him? He's a boy, is he not?"

Alois ran his thumb over the photo, sadly peering down at her. He sighed and closed his eyes, grasping the picture frame.

Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We all have secrets." She said softly. Alois slowly looked over at Hannah. She smiled. "I'm Hannah, Hannah Annafellows and you are?"

Alois blinked. _"I'm Jim, Jim Macken."_


	18. Future Garunteed

**_April 20, 1890_** ****

Alois was honest with her, for the first time in a long time. She didn't act cold towards him. She didn't turn her back and walk away from him. Hannah was whole heartedly welcoming.

It was as if they were getting to know each other, truthfully, this time. There was little tension in the air. Hannah felt as if she could express herself to him without being scared. She could call his name comfortably without being the least bit shy about it. Alois felt as if he could tell her anything, he cracked jokes normally and did sweet little things that made Hannah smile. This, this was the beginning of something beautiful and they both knew it.

Was this what love felt like? To feel so comfortable? So care-free? Just... happy?

"I'm not saying it looks weird, but I'm saying it looks weird, you know?" Alois chuckled as he turned the baby doll in his hand. "I mean, where's the cock?" Alois arched his eyebrow. "And does it come in any other color than white? I'm pretty sure the baby won't be white. Maybe a…. Beige-ish color?" Alois shrugged. "Or brown, black and or blue. _I don't discriminate_."

Hannah gently giggled and held her stomach. "Jim it's supposed to be unisex, okay? And they don't see much black or brown people in London." She took the baby doll from him and put it on the changing table. Hannah inhaled and exhaled. "Okay, being serious now."

Alois slowly looked at her. Hannah slowly looked at him. Smiles grew on their lips and then they broke out into lawless laughter. They sounded like hyenas and they didn't care in the least bit. Laughter came easily in the past few days. It was a part of honesty.

The laughter died down and both held their stomachs, cheeks hurting from all of that laughter. "Okay, Okay," Alois exhaled and composed himself. "No more jokes."

Hannah nodded and composed her own self. She pushed her hair back from her face and tied it with a wide rubber band. She knew she looked basic today. She didn't dawn one of the many expensive gowns Alois bought her. She wore a simple white gown made of cotton, her feet bare and of course, her hair tied back. Alois looked similar. He ditched his suit vest and coat, only in his dress shirt and that wasn't even buttoned up. He wore his shorts and his socks, his boots left in his closet.

It was late afternoon. The mail boy had just delivered the practice baby Alois ordered for parenthood practice. Hannah insisted that they started right away. Something along the lines of 'The baby could come at any minute!'

Hannah fixed the baby on the changing table and then took a cloth diaper. She handed it to Daddy, A.k.a Alois. "Here, you try, Jim." She said.

"I'd rather not Hannah." Alois handed the diaper back to Hannah. "I won't be doing… _this_." Alois crossed his hands and casually looked on.

Hannah arched her eyebrow at him. "What? You've never seen a cock? Or a vagina?" Hannah questioned. "Because I'm pretty sure we both have them and have seen them at least once or twice." Hannah's tone was sassy, but Alois loved it. Her 360 from quiet and introverted to well-spoken, intelligent, sassy but not quite social was just… Beautiful.

Alois chuckled and shrugged. "I mean, I would rather not do that part. I'd feel like Former Lord Trancy."

Hannah turned to Alois and took his face in her hands. He looked at her and she locked his eyes in a sincere stare. "This is your child, Jim. This is our child. " She said. "Nothing about this is sexual, it's all about love, caring for our child and picking them up when they fall. They are our holy grail. "

Alois stared at her, taking each word she spoke. They hit home. He slowly nodded, closing his eyes. Alois sighed. "Alright… Alright." Alois opened his eyes. "But don't you think it's a bit odd for a demon to be talking about something holy?" Hannah rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. "I don't know about you, but this is my child and they'll be the light of my life until I die."

"If you do die." Alois said. "And why can't my intentions be the same as yours? Huh?"

Hannah shrugged. "Because I honestly do not know about you." She said.

Alois clasped his hands together. "Right." He said. "Show me how this baby thing works."

…

"Then you wrap it like that…and then…tuck… and done!" Alois held up the practice baby, swaddled in the blue baby blanket Hannah had knitted. Hannah smiled and clapped. "Finally,." She said.

"Hey!" Alois said. "I put in so much effort because you can't have the meat falling out of the bun."

"Taco." Hannah corrected.

"You know I mean the curry buns!" Alois sighed as he put the baby down. Hannah smirked, a tiny unnoticeable smirk. She liked messing with him and making him angry, knowing he wouldn't harm her in anyway.

Hannah picked up the practice baby and began to rock it in her arms, swaying her body. " _Can you feel the heat on my skin,_ " Hannah gently sang. " _Can you feel all my loving~ You and me, we're standing on the sun._ " Hannah caressed the plastic head and smiled. " _Can you feel the heat on my skin,"_

Alois leaned on the changing table and watched Hannah, smiling. Alois never thought things would take a turn for the best, especially with her. Hannah was just… so quiet and sad before and now she was just…Happy.

"So," Alois said, calling Hannah's attention. "Next month the doctor is coming over to go over the birth procedure."

Hannah paused and looked up from the plastic baby. She quirked her eyebrow. "As in… Natural birth or caesarean section?"

Alois shrugged. "It's up to you, really."

"Wait a second, I can't even fathom why you would call a doctor? Aren't I perfectly capable of having my baby alone?"

Alois arched his brow and gave Hannah look. "What? So you're gonna go into a room and then come back out with a baby?" He shook his head. "No, it doesn't work that way, Hannah. I'm gonna be there, the doctors gonna be there too. You can't do something like this alone."

"But why can't I do it alone?" Hannah questioned. "I don't need everyone looking at my vagina while I'm pushing out a baby."

"Because _I_ said you can't do it alone." Alois lowered his tone. "Is it wrong for me to be worried? To want both of you to be safe?"

Hannah stared at Alois for a few seconds, trying to fathom and comprehend what he just said.

 _'Did he just…_ ' Hannah looked down at the baby. ' _Did he just say I love you discreetly?_ '

Hannah blinked and looked up from the plastic baby. "I don't see why the doctor has to be there, but since you really want it then it's not my place to deny you."

Alois leaned off of the changing table and walked over to Hannah. He took the plastic baby and tossed it aside. Then he put both hands on her stomach. "If you're that shy then we can use a blanket, to cover your lower half."

Hannah nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd like that." She said softly, nothing more than a whisper. Alois looked at her pretty face for a second. Then he leaned in and kissed her, pressing his pale lips to her dark lips. Hannah's eyes fluttered close and so did his own. When the kiss broke, their blue eyes locked. The exchange was mutual.

Hannah reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. Then she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She opened her mouth to whisper those three sweet words, words she'd pined to say. But she decided against it. Hannah was too shy. She was too scared she might be pressuring him into something he did not want. If it took 30 years for Alois to decide then so be it. She would wait faithfully.

"Are you okay?" Alois gently asked.

Hannah nodded slowly. "I… I am tired. I feel light headed." She whispered.

"Do you wanna sit or lay down?" Alois' hands found their way to her waist.

"Lay down." She answered. Alois slowly helped her over to the bed, his hands on her waist. Hannah held fast to his shoulders to fake her light headedness. He lifted her up with much effort and set her down on the bed, lying next to her. Hannah used his arm as a pillow and held the other over her swollen belly.

"Are you feeling better? Should I get Claude?" Alois asked.

"No, please don't." Hannah softly protested. "I don't feel safe around him…"

"Then what should I do?" Alois asked. "I don't want you to be sick."

Hannah sighed and turned onto her side, burying her face in his chest. _"Just hold me."_


	19. Alois Sinere

**_April 25_** ** _th_** ** _, 1890_** ****

 _Hannah wielded Leviathan. Blood mixed with sweat coated her body. Hannah parried the other's sword and brought Leviathan down on her opponent, a fire haired demoness only to have her sword knock Leviathan away. Hannah swiftly kicked the other demoness in the middle, sending her leaping backwards. Hannah bared her teeth in a animalistic way, ivory white fangs showing._

 _The fire haired grunted and then charged Hannah, leaping into the air before bring her sword down. Hannah parried the sword with Leviathan and grabbed the demoness's foot and swung her around before slamming her on the floor. She was up in a second. She drove her sword into Hannah's arm, missing her chest by a few inches._

 _Hannah hissed and brought her fist up, punching the demoness straight in her pointy nose. Hannah leaped back, putting room between the two._

 _Suddenly, a tall blonde haired demon with blood wine eyes came up behind the demoness and put her in a headlock. He shouted, his words muted. Hannah tightened her hold on Leviathan and surged forward. She drove Leviathan into the demoness's middle. The demoness brought her sword up and with the last of her strength, she drove it through Hannah's middle. Hannah's eyes widened and she coughed up blood._

 _The demon's eyes widened, the wind moving his hair from his face. And Alois saw himself._

Alois was up all night, thinking about the dream he had. He didn't want to call it a nightmare, because those come true. He racked his brain to find a meaning, why he'd dreamed about it. The most freighting part was the end. When Hannah died.

Alois was scared. It could have meant so many things. But if it was a glimpse of the future, would Hannah really die? Would he really become a demon? _Would he end up all alone in the end?_

"Jim?" Hannah said, calling his attention.

Alois looked up from his food at Hannah. "Huh?" He said.

Hannah arched her eyebrow, giving him a look. "What's the matter with you? You seem so distant today." Hannah's look softened. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked in a soft tone.

Alois quickly shook his head and waved his hand. "No! No, it's not you at all. I just have a lot on my mind right now Hannah." Alois sighed and pinched his nose bridge,

Hannah only looked more hurt. Her tone quivered as she said "It's the baby isn't it? It's both of us then?" Hannah sniffled and wiped her watering eyes.

"Hannah-"

"See? I knew this would h-happen. I told y-you I could have a-aborted it."

"Hannah can I-"

"W-what am I s-supposed to d-do-"

"Hannah!" Alois rose his voice and stood up, slamming his hands on the table. Hannah jumped and covered her face. "Can you please stop jumping to conclusions! I never even said anything about that!"

"What else must I do but jump to conclusions?! You don't even talk to me and let me know what's going on with you!" Hannah's breath was hard. "I don't want to do this alone! What am I to do if you leave me?!

" **HOW ABOUT YOU ASK THEN?! I ALWAYS ASK YOU ALL THE TIME! IF YOU'RE SCARED OF SOMETHING THEN SAY IT GODDAMIT, HANNAH!** "

" _Don't scream at me, Jim!_ "

"I wouldn't have to scream if you wouldn't act so damn dramatic and petty!" Alois wiped everything off of the table with his hands. Hannah pressed herself flat into her chair and let out a squeak.

The triplets rushed to clean it up but Alois yelled "Leave it!"

Alois looked down at the bare table, profusely blinking. His frame trembled as he took uneven breaths. He slowly looked at Hannah. She had her hands over her face, not looking at him. Her shoulders shook.

Alois inhaled and exhaled. He looked back down at the table and then back up at Hannah. Alois leaned off the table and walked around it, over the food and broken plates. Hannah tensed up when he crouched down in front of her. Alois gently placed his hands over her own and took them away from her face. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away all of Hannah's tears. She looked down at him with glossy eyes full of emotion. Hannah sniffled and pressed her lips together.

Alois wiped away a stray tear drop. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm sorry Hannah."

Hannah gently placed her hands on his own and slowly nodded. She blinked and more tears came. Alois wiped those away to. "Can you forgive me?" He asked softly.

Hannah nodded once more. "Y-Yes." She sniffled.

Alois stood up, holding her hands. Then he helped Hannah off of the chair and embraced her in a warm hug. They hugged for a good minute or two. It was just what Alois needed, after his night and his morning. Hannah pulled back to look at his handsome face and she kissed him, a short sweet kiss.

Noon was better than the morning. Alois and Hannah sat in the nursery, reading books on pregnancy, birth and parenthood. They were mostly Hannah's books, but Alois picked the smallest book because he didn't really like reading.

Alois sat on the floor, his jacket and boots in a puddle by the window. Hannah sat in the rocking chair in front of him, rubbing her feet together to keep them warm.

Alois knew how the whole baby thing worked, you fuck, sperm meets egg, egg goes to the uterus and BAM! You're pregnant. The book was going into detail about fertilization.

"What the hell is fallopian tube?" Alois asked, looking up at Hannah.

Hannah peeked out from behind her book. "It's a pair of tubes, a woman has two on either side of the uterus. It's what the egg moves down to reach the uterus or the sperm can find its way up there and fertilize the egg, nevertheless."

"Right." Alois looked back down at the book. "What is the difference between Sperm and Semen, isn't it the same thing?"

Hannah held the urge to whistle. "Semen is the liquid that Sperm resides in. Every male has semen but they don't start to make sperm until the age of 11."

Alois whistled. " _Make sperm_." He put the book down and did air quotes.

Hannah chortled and shook her head. "Jim," She said.

"No, no don't." Alois chuckled. "I just had to get that one out."


	20. The New Maids

May 5th, 1890

Hannah was counting the days until she'd see her baby. She was patiently counting the days until she'd have to push their baby out of her body. She was counting the days until she would hold her bloody baby on her breast and cry of Joy. At five months pregnant, Hannah held her belly protectively. She spent her time cooped up in her room, the library or the study. She didn't venture, she made sure to stay near to Alois. Claude nor anybody else would take her precious child away from her. She was so close too, just next month she would finally meet her baby, their baby.

Hannah woke up every morning to Alois' face. They slept together almost every night. He would hold her and she would gently sing to him or maybe they'd talk about the future. Sometimes they'd reminisce on the past. Hannah felt as if she was in a better place in her life. She'd never known happiness like this. She never knew what it meant to have somebody hold you when you're scared, dry your tears when you cry, somebody to love.

"You're beautiful," Alois whispered as he twirled a strand of her hair. Hannah gently smiled and looked down from his stunning sky blue eyes. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I feel homely." Hannah looked up, into his sky blue orbs. Alois offered her a gentle smile. "You're gorgeous Hannah." He whispered. "Your skin, your eyes, your hair... Your body." He placed his hand on her shoulder and trailed it down, taking her hand he gave it a soft squeeze. Hannah felt a strong emotion wash over her. She herself did not know what it was. She did not know what to say or what to do. She did not know how to act.

"Jim," She whispered.

The day soon began. Hannah took her usual bath and dressed in a loose, big gown mainly to hide her pregnancy, for Alois had many visitors at this time of the year. She pinned her hair back with a blue butterfly hairclip, hoping Alois would fancy it. She was like a crushing school girl, dressing in a certain way for him and acting a certain way too.

They met in the hallway and walked to the dining room. Alois had done a 360 from his usual wardrobe, he'd changed it months ago but this was when Hannah was beginning to notice. He wore colors that suited him, like black or maroon. Today he wore black pants tucked into knee-high black boots with a white dress shirt and a Forrest green suit vest. Alois still wore his trademark charcoal ribbon.

Claude and the triplets were there waiting when they arrived. Alois pulled a chair for her and she gratefully sat down, offering him a smile. Alois sat in the chair next to her and smiled back at her, saying "Why do you do that thing when you smile?"

Hannah tilted her head. "What thing?" She asked curiously.

Alois let out a chuckle. "You make me smile."

Hannah's cheeks gently burned with a blush. "You're such a goof." She reached forward and took the teapot, pouring him some tea. Alois watched as she added three sugars and a cream, just how he liked it. Hannah stirred it and presented him the teacup. "Just how you like it." She said warmly. Alois gratefully took the teacup and locked eyes with her as he took a sip of the tea. Hannah smiled and helped herself to some tea. Her smile was contagious, it made Alois smile.

"Just how you like it." She said warmly. Alois gratefully took the teacup and locked eyes with her as he took a sip of the tea. Hannah smiled and helped herself to some tea. Her smile was contagious, it made Alois smile. Breakfast was a silly affair. Alois cracked little jokes and commented on how Hannah did things. She felt herself swelling, about to bust. He was in a great mood this morning. Was it because of her?

After breakfast, Alois placed down the tea cup and turned to face Hannah. "Hannah," he said, calling her attention.

Hannah looked up from rubbing her swollen belly. "Yes, Jim?" she replied. Her sapphire eyes held love and kindness, her expression was soft and lucid.

"I wanted to tell you, but I never made the time." Alois began. "I hired some replacement maids because I don't really want you stressing yourself out with the baby and all."

"I don't have a problem with that. I'm glad you told." She reached out and took his hand. Alois placed his other hand over her own and gave it a squeeze. Their eyes locked, sapphire on baby blue. Alois smiled at her and she smiled back at him. The love practically oozed off of their beings. Hannah's cheeks began to burn and she ducked her head, looking away.

After breakfast, Hannah retreated to her bedroom. Alois was busy with pressing matters, things Hannah doubted she'd even care to understand or watch. Hannah sat by the window in her rocking chair. She held the plastic baby doll, wrapped in a piece of cloth. She did not use the rich blue blanket she had knitted for him, no one or nothing would be the first to feel the warmth of her love other than him. Hannah looked down at the baby doll, into the lifeless blue eyes, a gentle smile on her face.

This was like waiting for a Christmas gift but you already knew what you were getting, but you couldn't have it until Christmas. That was how Hannah felt, denied. In her heart she knew not to rush things, he was taking the time to grow inside of her womb and she would carry him until he was ready to come out. Hannah took a small plastic hand and held it in her own, giving it a soft squeeze. She kissed the plastic forehead and closed her eyes, trying to imagine their child.

She assumed he would weigh a little more than he needed to, Alois made sure she ate even when she didn't want to. His hair would be soft and curly, lavender hair if not Flaxen. Hannah was a demon and Alois was a human, his genes were weaker than her own and it would be rare for his own to win over her's. His skin would be a warm beige or maybe tan beiege, a mulatto. His eyes would be blue, sapphires like her own or baby blue like his own. Maybe he would have Alois' wide eyelids and his deep set eyes, maybe he would have Hannah's hooded lids and her close set eyes. Maybe he would have Hannah's upturned button nose or maybe Alois' long, narrow nose. Maybe he would have Hannah's long, oval facial structutre or maybe Alois' heart shaped, sculpted features. Maybe he would have Hannah's plump lips or maybe Alois' thin lips.

 _The possibilities were endless._

Hannah opened her eyes and pulled back from the baby doll. She placed it on the windowsill and sat back in her rocking chair. She placed both hands on her swollen belly and sighed. "I can't wait to meet you."

...

Alois had come to retrieve Hannah around 3 o'clock. He found the pregnant demoness dozing in her rocking chair, hands on her belly somewhat protectively. Alois stopped by the bed and leaned on the tall mahogany post. He watched Hannah with a soft smile. she seemed so peaceful, so happy. Alois knew if he found her like this month's ago, he would do something irrational. Maybe hit her not caring that she was pregnant, with his child at that. Maybe he would thrash her, maybe he would degrade her or poke out her other eye. Alois found these things to be irrational, now that he looked back on it. Hannah did nothing wrong to him or to provoke him, so why would he hit her? Alois liked to believe he was young and stupid.

Taking a step forward, Alois called out her name. "Hananh," He said softly. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands into his own. " _Hannah, it's time to wake up_." He cooed. Hannah's face was serene, she didn't react. She must have been in a deep sleep then. Alois reached up and moved a strand of hair from her face then he carressed her soft face. "Hannah..." Alois said once more. "Hannah wake up."

Hannah's eyes fluttered open and she sat up a bit, looking around. "Huh?" She said.

Alois softly chuckled. "The maids are arrivng in about twenty minutes, I thought you'd want to meet them." He said as he took her hands and gave them a soft squeeze.

Alois was yet to baby proof the study, nevertheless the mansion. Hannah worriedly touched the edge of the desk, the sharp wood edge. She could see Royale hitting his head or bruising something on it. Hannah for one, knew he'd be in here a lot. If she did infact bore a boy it was more Alois' child than her own.

"Why isn't there a plastic cap on the corners of this desk?" Hannah asked as she walked around the desk and leaned on the back of Alois' chair. She took a strand of his flaxen hair between her fingers, looked at it and then let it fall back to his head.

Alois had his feet up on the desk and his hands clasped on his abdomen. He was trying to appear lucid ot the maids. "I haven't gotten around to doing that." Alois shrugged.

"Alois," Hannah sighed. "You know he'll be in here alot."

" _Woah, woah, woah,_ " Alois twisted his neck to look up at her. "Where did Alois come from?" he asked. " _That isn't my name_."

Hannah looked down at him with a calm expression. "I'm trying to communicate with you on a serious level because when I call you Jim you really don't take me seriously. You just stare at my lips." She tapped his nose and leaned off the chair and then walked to the desk a leaned on it.

Alois sighed and ran a hand through his hair, watching Hannah. "I can't help it. You have nice lips." He said in a low tone. Alois cleared his throat. "Maybe you should enforce emotion and tone in your voice. Your voice is always so soft."

Hannah shook her head, pressing her lips togehter. "A woman with a soft spoken tone and voice is considered proper. I cannot do that."

Alois shrugged. "So?" He asked. "I am pretty sure you have a voice and you can scream, so why not use? I'm sorry, I don't see anyone else other than me in this room or this estate other than the triplets and Claude." Alois flipped his hair in a feminine way. "Aren't you the mother of _my child_? You're gonna have to scream at some point, so why not start now?

Hannah gently laughed and nodded. "Or maybe our child can be like me, quiet and obedient."

 _"Oh, no, no, no Hannah. This is the seed of Jim Macken we're talking about."_

Hannah laughed but quickly covered her mouth. She crossed her arms and looked down at her belly. "Or maybe he can be like both of us, quiet but mischievous."

Alois slowly clapped his hands. "Mischievous is right, still remeber that time I was trying to take off my shoes and you just came in butt naked and tackle me." Alois wiggled his eyebrows and shrugged, throwing his hands up and stretching. "But what can I say? I was mischievous-er."

Hannah closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt the burning in her cheeks as she remebered. It was safe to say it was what got their sexual relationship and escapes going. It happened almost every day until she started to show. Hannah couldn't even formulate a proper reply.

There was a knock on the door, cutting through the silence. Alois scrambled to sit up straight and pull his chair up to the desk. He propped his elbows up on the desk and interlocked his fingers, staring at the door. Hannah quickly got behind Alois' chair and leaned on the back of it. Alois let out a breath andbegan to speak-

"No, wait I'm not ready," Hannah said softly as she leaned off his chair and walked around it, sitting on the desk. Alois looked at Hannah with mild annoyance and amusement in his eyes. Hannah scooted her bum futher on to the desk so she wouldn't fall. Then she sat up straight, even though it ached her back and faced a certain way so her pregnancy wasn't that noticeable.

"Okay, you can continue." Hannah said.

"Really Hannah?"

"What?"

"You couldn't lean on the back of the chair?"

"But my feet start to hurt after a while..."

" _Here, wanna sit in my lap_?"

"..."

"It was sarcasm,"

" _Oh I know, I was just not answering you._ "

Alois gave Hannah a look and then blinked. "Disrespectful," he said before turning to the door. "Come In."

Claude opened the door and stepped inside. He stepped aside and two young women came in after him. Claude bowed. "Your Highness, the replacement maids have arrived."

Alois waved his hand. "That'll be all, Claude." He said flatly. Claude bowed once more and silently left. Alois picked up a sheet of paper on his desk and read it over. It was silent in the study for a few minutes. Hannah took that time to look the replacements over, just for her own personal amusement. One was tall, presumably around 5 ft. The other was short, around 4 ft. One was blonde and the other was a brunette. The brunette fidgeted and looked around nervously. The other was doing the same to Hannah, looking her up and down in curiosity. Hannah could practically feel her itching to know whether she was pregnant or just fat. Hannah could tell she was perplexed by her exoticness.

Alois cleared his throat and set the two women with a look. Hannah liked when he did that, switching from his usal playful self to this serious mature man. "Good afternoon, I am Earl Alois Trancy and this is Hannah Annafellows." Alois smiled. "Now which one of you is Crystal stewart?"

The tall blonde woman stepped forward, a soft smile on her face. "It is i, My lord." She glanced at Hannah once more before setting her sight on Alois.

"Uh-huh, so tell me why you need this job and why I should hire you?" Alois asked as he glanced down at the paper.

Crystal cleared her throat, gently. "I need this job because I am in dire need of a salary. I can clean and cook and I am willing to work 24 hours a day, six days a week with the exception of Sunday, my lord." She bowed her head, looking at her shoes.

Alois glanced at the paper again. "And you are from America, correct?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Yes, my lord."

"The north or the south?" Alois pressed.

Crystal blinked and looked up at Alois. "I'm sorry, what does that have to do with-"

"Because I don't tolerate prejudice in this household." Alois answered flatly. "I am well aware what is going on in America, in the south to be frank. So you do well to answer the question."

Crystal blinked. "The north, born and bred My lord."

Hannah picked up the paper Alois was looking at and took a look at it. He had a background check on both of them, a thorough check. She learned the other, Lilla Kingsley was orphaned at a young age. She was still very young, herself.

"Are you willing to live in? Or do you have another place to stay?" Alois asked as he played with the Trancy Family ring on his finger. He glanced over at Hannah.

"I am more than willing to live in," Crystal said.

With a nod, Alois picked up her resume and stamped the fresh wax with his ring.

"Lilla Kingsley?" He said as he twisted the ring on his finger. Lilla, short, pale and brunette stepped forward. "Me," she said softly.

Alois looked the girl up and down, seemingly studying her. Then he took Hannah's wrist, calling her attention. "Will you be a dear and show Lilla and Crystal to the servants quarters?" He asked.

Hannah nodded. "It's not a problem." Hannah looked at Lilla and offered her a warm smile.


	21. Hannah Bad

_**May 10, 1890**_

The new maids were settling just fine. They did well to be on their best behavior. The talk on the street was contrary to how the Earl of Trancy looked, harmless, he was violent and ruthless. He'd even poked out his former maid's eye, sending her to an early grave so that's why he needed new maids. But gossip was just gossip, right?

It was early morning, the sun shone through the window and the birds chirped outside. If they listened really hard they could hear the fountain pouring. Alois let out a joyful laugh, a wide, happy smile on his face. He reached up and grasped Hannah's arms that were around his neck. "Hannah, you know I have to go~," He laughed as he tickled her hands.

Hannah pouted, pushing out her bottom lip. "But I don't want you to go, Jim~!"She whined. Hannah wrapped her legs around him and tightened her hold,

like a sucky little sea anemone. The struggle stopped for a moment, Alois' body relaxed. He let out a sigh, still gently chuckling. "Alright, I'll stay for a few more minutes then I have to go, Hannah."

"A few more minutes?" Hannah whined gently.

"Just for a few," Alois confirmed.

Hannah let out a little huff and loosened her hold a bit. Alois turned around, snuggling into her warm grasp. Her breast are big and fluffy, her belly was soft and warm and her hold was gentle but firm. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Maybe another hour or so," Alois said quietly as he felt himself slipping into a state of zen.

Hannah stared at his handsome face, gently smiling. She wiggled her fingers on his back and hummed a soft tune. " _Everybody gets high sometimes, you knowWhat else can we do when we're feeling low?_ " Hannah gently sang, her voice a soft smooth hymn. She fell into a gentle hum after this, softly vocalizing.

"So take a deep breath and let it go," Alois joined in, his voice fruity and silvery. " _You shouldn't be drowning on your own..._ " He trailed off softly. His eyes opened and he met her own sapphires with his baby blues.

Hannah smiled wider, biting her bottom lip. Her heart swelled in her chest and she willed herself not to say those three words she's been pining to say to him. " _And if you feel you're sinking_ ," She sang softly.

And Alois took over with his heavenly voice, his tone silvery and smoky. " _I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you,_ " He wasn't even thinking as he sang, he just spewed the words out to fit her own. " _And although time may take us into different places I will still be patient with you..._ " His voice dipped into a soft-spoken tone, gentle as he stared into her eyes. " _And I hope you know... I won't let go,_ "His voice faded out gently as he moved forward, pressing his lips to

her own.

Hannah's butterflies were wild in her tummy as their lips connected. Her eyes fluttered close and her hand slid from his back to

his jaw, lightly caressing it. Alois' hand move from his sides and find themselves on Hannah's waist. His fingers are gentle and nimble as they move across her side to her back and delve deeper. Hannah gently giggles into the kiss when he gives her ass a soft squeeze. She moved her leg forward and placed it on his waist. The kiss broke with small giggles and chuckles.

"This is how I got pregnant, in this _same_ position." She giggled, moving her hand up to cover her face.

" _If you keep your leg there you might have to go another round,"_

Hannah had hit her five-month-old mark. Her belly was smooth and rounded, no stretch marks at all. Plus, the baby was moving about a lot more so she

was happy. Her beautiful child would be here soon.

"So," Crystal said casually as she dusted off an antique vase. Crystal's blue eyes wondered over to Hannah, who sat in a comfortable chair with her face in a book.

Lilla looked up from sweeping the floor at her co-worker. "Huh?"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "So~!" She emphasized once more.

Hannah looked up from her book at the two maids. She arched her eyebrow. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked. Hannah did not mean to sound like a rich, snobby, noble wife who had no respect for her serfs- but that's how she came across.

Crystal cleared her throat and moved on to dust another antique. "May I inquire how you ended up in your current situation?" She asked in a nonchalant manner.

"Because you and the Master seem to have a very close relationship,"

Lilla's eyes widened and she gave Lilla a quick slap on the arm, giving her a warning look. Crystal ignored her. Crystal moved a bit closer to Hannah and settled herself on the arm of Hannah's chair arm. Hannah blinked. She glanced at Lilla, who tried her best to ignore them and do her work. Hannah let out a little sigh and let her body relax. "Lilla, you can take a break if you'd like." She said, waving the young girl over.

Lilla hesitantly leaned the broom against the fireplace and walked over. She smoothed her dress and took her perch at the end of Hannah's other chair arm. Hannah let out another breath. "Thank you, brash Crystal for putting me on the spot." She began in a soft-spoken tone.

Crystal gently laughed.

"But, I am in my situation because I chose to be in this situation." Hannah began. "I didn't know what love was or what motherhood was, so I decided to give it a try. I am liking it so far,"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah tish tosh! Get to the juicy details! How did you meet this money loaded

noble who has a knack for exotic women like yourself?" She questioned. "I don't see anything wrong with us English women either- he must not know how to control one," She added arrogantly.

Lilla looked on in silence. She didn't like speaking up unless she was spoken to. She couldn't bring herself to understand how brash Crystal could be.

Hannah gently laughed and shook her head. She licked her lips and bit her lip. "Well," She began. "I was his Maid. We had a very weird relationship and a certain attraction grew into sex-"

"Is the sex good?" Crystal asked, cutting her off.

Hannah gently chuckled and licked her lips, sighing. "It's nice. But as I was saying before Crystal interrupted," Hannah glanced at Lilla. She seemed

interested. "Attraction grew into sex and sex lead to pregnancy and here I am." Hanna shrugged. "It's very simple actually,"

Lilla perked up. "So... you're having his heir? To the Trancy estate and fortune?"

Hannah nodded. "I hope."

"And you'll be set for 18 years, right?" Crystal asked.

Hannah gently laughed and shook her head. "No, Crystal. I am not here for his Money. Money is just material and it won't matter when you die." Hannah

let out a gentle sigh. "I'm here because..." She trailed off, staring out of the window.

Crystal arched her eyebrow. "Because he's.. cute?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, I'm here because that is personal and I'd rather not share it." She said confidently.

Crystal made a farting sound with her mouth. "Way to lead us on, Hannah." She pouted.

It was around midday when there was a knock on the front door It was the doctor.

"The doctor?" Hannah sighed in annoyance. "You called the doctor? For what?" She asked, her tone rising just a bit as they walked along the halls to the guest room.

"Do you have a grudge against the doctor or something? You're never happy to see them," Alois twirled a pink rose between his index and thumb as he observed Hannah's mood, looking at the swirling pink passion.

"No, I just don't like doctors," Hannah said, trying to lower her tone and hide her obvious unhappiness. She crossed her arms. "I don't do very well with people I don't know asking me questions and touching me. That's an automatic death sentence in Hellia."

"Uh-huh," Alois said. "The doctor is a woman,"

"I don't care," Hannah huffed as she smoothed out her dress.

Alois sighed and turned to face Hannah, taking her hand from her swollen belly. "What's really wrong with you and doctors?" He asked in a sincere manner, making eye contact and holding her hand. "You never ever wanna go to the doctor and you don't wanna see them when they get here- do you have bad experiences or something?"

Hannah shifted uncomfortably. She glanced around the empty hallway. She looked everywhere but his eyes, at his face. "I just don't fancy doctors, they never sit well with me." She said in a soft tone. "I've never really been to a doctor," She added in an undertone so quiet he had to guess the words and fit them in where they were supposed to go.

Alois let out a breath. He put a hand on his chest. "You had me thinking you died at the doctor or some shit," He let out a dramatic breath. Hannah gently laughed and looked down at their shoes. Alois reached out and took Hannah's other hand and gave both of them a gentle squeeze. "Do you want me to stay with you? I'll be outside the door or I can be in there if you want..." There was a moment of silence. "I'll be there, nothings gonna happen to you.

Hannah hesitated but she slowly nodded, looking up at his face locking eyes with him. Hannah gently smiled as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. There was a warm feeling in her stomach. She knew what it was, it felt so lovely.

Alois led her to the guest room and knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Hello!" He greeted warmly when he spotted a short, plump woman with glasses. "I'm Earl Alois Trancy and this," He stepped into the room, pulling Hannah into the room. "Is you your patient today."

The woman pushed her glasses up on her nose and smiled at Hannah. She reached out for a handshake and Hannah stared at her hand, then looked at her as if she was stupid. The woman said a small "Ok," and pulled her hand back. "I am Doctor Geneva Watson and I will be looking after you today Lady," The woman's green eyes flew to Hannah's pregnancy and her expensive clothing and assumed right away, "Dutchess Trancy! So if you would just take a seat on the bed," She moved away from the bed and reached for her doctor's bag.

Hannah quickly glanced at Alois. She let go of his hand and sauntered over to the bed. She smoothed her dress and took a seat. She glanced around the room, keeping her mouth glued shut. Alois leaned against the door and crossed his arms, keeping his promise not to leave the room.

"Alright, Dutchess Trancy, how far along are you?" Doctor Geneva held up a thermometer and approached Hannah. Hannah arched her eyebrow, backing up a bit.

"Her name is Hannah, she's shy," Alois said from his perch on the door.

Doctor Geneva glanced at Alois and smiled, nodding her head. "Doesn't that mean close to god in Hebrew? Open your mouth love," Doctor Geneva said softly.

Alois let out a little laugh and gave Hannah a look, wiggling his brows. Hannah rolled her eyes and opened her mouth a little. Doctor Geneva stuck the thermometer into her mouth and motioned for her to close her mouth. Hannah held the urge to roll her eyes. _'As if I didn't know to close my mouth,'_ She thought to herself.

"How far along are you?" doctor Geneva took out the thermometer and looked at it. She walked over to the vanity and placed it next to her bag. She pulled out a stethoscope and put the ear bits in her ears.

"Five months today," Hannah said in her soft-spoken voice.

Doctor Geneva laughed. "Oh! She speaks in her lovely voice~!" She exclaimed.

Alois laughed and shook his head.

Hannah cut her eyes at them. _'I've found Satan just a few months ago, don't go back to Immachuk.'_

* * *

 _A/n Immachuk is an even more malevolent force than Satan, Satan is considered the Evil god in this Au. He will probably play a part later on in this book. Sorry for not updating, school and life has been shoving its stinking ass in my face and I'm trying to get it out of the way so I can do what I love most, writing. Kudos, Comment, Bookmark -Le_Alois_


	22. Shape Of You

_**May 15, 1890**_

Alois' baby blue eyes skimmed over the two symbols.

'+1'

Alois never really took had a +1 to take anywhere, he just went by himself- Claude accompanying him of course. But he was a 15-year-old man! He should be able to take a +1 if he wanted to. Alois paused, blinking. Man?

'When did I become a man?' He asked himself. "Am I even a man?" He said aloud.

"You became a man when you inherited what was rightfully yours, after you fathered a child." Came Hannah's soft voice, calling his attention. Alois looked up in surprise. Hannah was sitting in the rocking chair by the window in one of her fancy dresses, her hair pinned up.

"Did I say that aloud?" Alois asked himself quietly. "I said that aloud." He concluded, sitting up straight and pulling his light plum jacket around his lithe frame. He was so deep in thought he forgot all about Hannah, that she was in the room.

Hannah.

What was Hannah to him? She was his lady, right? After all, if she wasn't his lady she wouldn't support him, sleep in his bed, give him kisses and hugs when he needed them, let him have her body in any way he wanted. Hannah was his lady.

Alois licked his thin lips, looking over at Hannah. She sat pretty and patient, her sapphires curiously trained on him. The book was she was reading had been discarded, for her interest was on him now. Alois picked up the Ball invitation. "So," He began, trying to gather courage. "Madame Angelina Dallas is having a costume ball and I don't want to go alone." Alois offered her a smile. "Don't say no, because then I'll look like a fool for nothing."

Hannah's sapphires widened a little as he spoke. Her? Did he want to take her? Hannah Annafellows? Out? To a public gathering? As his date? His lady? Hannah couldn't believe her ears. She thickly swallowed and nodded her head. "I'd be happy to accompany you," She said, her tone fruity and gracious.

Alois' smile widened. He let out a breath. Then he threw his head back and laughed, hand on his stomach. Hannah arched her eyebrow and tilted her head. "Jim?" She asked, her voice now soft.

Alois waved his hand. "No, no It's just that I thought you would say no," He said after his laughter had died down.

"I'd never tell you no," Hannah softly stated, placing a hand on her chest.

Alois cheeks grew a bit hot. He cleared his throat and crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair. "What's our theme?" he asked.

Hannah felt butterflies in her tummy. He said 'Our' and 'Theme'. 'Our Theme'. Did that mean the were going match? Only couples matched, right? Were they a couple? Hannah's posture straightened a bit as the realization hit her. He was her gentleman, her beau, her snuggly wuggly Jim!

Hannah felt as if she could do anything, she felt wonderful. "I was once Queen Nefertiti's confidant," Hannah said. "I do actually like Kemet's culture, Or Egypt as you refer to it."

Alois arched his eyebrow. "That was over 500 years ago, Hannah."

Hannah awkwardly looked away, her cheeks getting hot. She was thankful she had dark skin at the moment, blushing was overrated. 'Am I that old?' she asked herself. 'Time flies,' she concluded.

"Yes, I know but I like her style. And since you asked, I think I should be Nefertiti and since Victorian society prohibits too much skin you can be the roman general, Mark Antony." Hannah stated in a calm, collected tone.

Alois threw his hands up. "I didn't learn any of this in history class!" He exclaimed. "What happened to Dracula?"

Hannah giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "I'm not basic," She said politely. "I don't like man who is basic either,"

Alois let out a breath. "Right, so Mark Atony?"

...

It was around midday when Claude had brought lunch up to the study. It wasn't anything special, just pasta and garlic bread with a yogurt parfait for desert. Hannah preferred water and Alois preferred wine.

As Hannah quietly ate her yogurt parfait, Alois sloshed his wine around in his wine glass. He was lazily lounging in one of the chairs in his office. All of a sudden Alois said, "Hannah, do you suck cock?"

To which Hannah shot back, "Do you eat pussy?"

"Maybe," Alois answered.

"Then you have your answer," Hannah concluded.

"No, but really. Would you?" Alois asked, leading the conversation on.

"Don't you normally jack off when you're horny? What makes you think I'm gonna put my mouth on your cock?" Hannah set him with a mildly annoyed look.

Alois didn't think when he replied, he didn't even consider how his words might hurt. "Because you're a demon and you're foreign. From the great dark continent." He said casually.

Hannah's hands fell down, dropping her parfait and her spoon. "Are you calling me..." She trailed off, looking down in confusion. "A savage?" Her voice was a mere whisper, but Alois managed to hear it.

Alois' baby blue eyes rolled over to Hannah. He let out a little sound, not annoyance but not apologizing. "No, I'd never make you feel bad about what you are or where you come from." He said, his tone gentle and careful. "I just assumed, and that was wrong of me." Alois shifted a bit, sitting up. "Since you know, all of the English women are posh and shy when it comes to sex,"

Hannah stared at Alois for a minute, her sapphire eyes calculating. All of a sudden, she leaned forward, placing the parfait and the spoon on the low table. "You assumed right," She said as she stood from her chair.

Alois' baby blue eyes followed her as she came over. Hannah sunk into the chair next to him, gently placing a hand on his chest. She leaned in and kissed his neck. " _It's a French custom,_ " Hannah whispered. " _For a woman to relieve her man after a long..._ " Hannah's voice was soft, mysterious and seductive. Hannah's hand slowly moved down from his chest to his stomach. " _Stressful..._ " She slipped her nimble hand into his pants, feeling his manhood. " _Day..._ "

Alois' breath was hard. Her breast were pressed to his shoulder, hand in his pants and her soft, seductive voice in his ear. Alois couldn't help it, his cock began to harden under Hannah's touch. "Hannah..." He whispered softly.

"Shh," Hannah placed a gentle kiss on his strong jaw, her red lipstick staining his pale skin. She pulled her hand back and unzipped his zipper, pushing his pants down just enough so his white underwear could see light. His cock was printing through. Hannah licked her lips. He was mature for his age. Hannah gently ran her hand over it cock before giving it a good squeeze. Alois' breath hitched. His hands couldn't help but wonder. He slowly brought it down her back and it let rest at the small of her back, the top of her ass.

Hannah walked two fingers up his stomach to his chest until she met his pectorals. She popped one button of his suit vest. Hannah placed a soft kiss on his right pectoral with her plump, red lips leaving a red lip shaped stain. "I may suck cock," Hannah whispered, coming up to meet his eyes. "But you didn't ask nicely." She smirked and patted his chest. "So, baby, I'll leave you to it and I'll go do the planning for our costumes." Hannah rose from the couch and ruffled Alois' hair before walking off.

Alois stared after her, still in his haze. "Baby?" He whispered to himself when she left. Alois blinked. " _She's my Baby..._ "


End file.
